We Didn't Think This Would Happen
by J.Michelle93
Summary: When Undertaker meets Hunter and Stephanie's oldest daughter, they become fast friends. But what they didn't expect was how fast they fell for each other. When Hunter and Stephanie find out and are against the relationship, what will happen then? R & R
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW I GOT THE CHAPTERS MIXED UP. APOLOGIES. HERE'S WHAT'S REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

CHAPTER 1: WHEN THEY FIRST MEET

AURORA

MY name's Aurora. I'm the daughter of Triple H and Stephanie MchMan. I have two younger sisters. I have dirty blond hair with green eyes. I grew up in the WWE traveling with my dad whenever I could. I love this buisness. I love all the traveling that's done and just everything about the WWE. And now for the summer, since I'm going to college for Broadcast Journalism, dad is letting me go on the road with the WWE to get some experience.

"You got everything you need Aurora?" asked my parents

"Yes. I have everything. I have my phone so I'll whenever I can. If not then I'll text." I told them

MY parents took droped me off at the airport.

"We'll see you soon okay?" said my dad. "Please be careful."

"I will Dad. I love you."

"We love you too. Take care. Don't forget to call."

When I got on the airplane, I took the seat by the window happy that I'm the first person in my row to get there. But then I heard this deep, voice.

"Is this seat taken yet?" the person asked referring to the middle seat. I looked and it was Mark Calloway . the Undertaker.

"No. You can sit there." I responded. _Ohmigod. Its one of my favorite wrestlers of all time. Of course my Dad's first. But still. Undertaker!_

"I'm sorry. Have I seen you before?" he asked.

"Triple H's daughter. So you might have seen me a couple of times when I traveled with him." I said looking into his Green eyes which I seemed to just become hypnotized by.

"Oh okay. I was wondering why you looked familiar to me. How you doing? Where's Dad?"

"I'm okay. Well, I'm in college and I'm in Broadcast Journalism. So my Dad said I can come on the road with the WWE to get some experience. He's at home with mom and my two sisters." I replied.

"That sounds good. I thought you were 20 years old though?" he asked,

"Well, I graduated high school at 16 so I'm in my last year of college. I'm getting ahead of the game basically by doing this for about two months."

"Smart. Good idea."

We spent the rest of the flight talking. He's really a nice guy. And his green eyes are just so addicting. I could not stop staring at his eyes the entire time.

MARK

I bumped into Paul and Stephanie's daughter on the plane headed to Virginia. She has some resemblence to both of them. She's a nice girl. Smart...and very beautiful. Her green eyes, her dirty blond hair. She looks like she works out. Pretty good shape that she's in.

_Get it out of your head man. She's only 20 years old. Stop! _

We got to the hotel that we were staying when I found out a couple of minutes later that she was staying in the room next to mine's. I was happy about it. I made a new friend today.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MARK

I was rooming with Glen (Kane). We always room together. We're like brothers. We've known each other since our training days for wrestling.

"You've been spending all this week with Paul's daughter. What's that all about?" he asked as we were packing to home home for a couple of days.

"Nothing. We're just friends. She's only 20 years old. I'm not going to do anything to her." I replied.

"I know. Just be careful man. I have a feeling that Paul is very protective of her. I don't want anything to happen between the two of you because something happened to her."

"Don't worry about it man. Nothing bad's going to happen." I replied.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I didn't see Aurora last week on the road. I thought something had happened to her. But she called and said she was fine. She just got caught up in some work back home.

"Mark." I heard someone say behind me. I looked and it was Aurora. She was in a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. She still managed to look beautiful. I smiled.

"Aurora." I replied giving her a hug.

"I got some good news to tell you." she said as we were on our way to the hotel in California.

"What is it?"

"Well, I actually graduated in May with honors and a bachelor's degree. And I just got a job with the WWE as a commentator. So I guess you'll be seeing more of me." she said.

"That's good. I'm proud of you. Besides, I don't mind seeing you more often." I replied. She smiled.

_What? What am I doing? There's just something about her that's drawing me to her. I don't know why. But what I do know is that I'm really glad that she's here._

AURORA

I'm really glad to see Mark again. I missed him these past two weeks. We've become fast friends. I'm so excited I got a job with the WWE! I get to spend more time with my friends here in the WWE. That also means that I get to move out into my own apartment. YES!

I don't have to live with my parents anymore. As much as I love them, I think its time that I move out. I'm ready. I need to. I want to be able to rely on myself for things and learn to be more responsible.

"Let's go to the beach." I told Mark when he answered the door the next day.

"The beach?" he asked

"Yeah. Why not? Unless you want to go somewhere else or with someone else, I get it."

"No, I do. I just don't go to the beach too much." he said.

"Well, you're going today and you're going with me." I said. "Plus, I wanna get a little tan and I don't wanna spend money on a tanning salon."

He chuckled. "Alright. Let me just get my stuff. Come in." he said. He went into the bathroom and came back out with beach shorts and a white tank top. Or wife beater. However it is that its called for guys. He had his hair in a low ponytail. He looked amazing with his muscles and arms filled with tattoos.

_Aurora, what are you thinking? What is wrong with you? How come all of a sudden you think this man is absolutly gorgeous? When in the hell did that happen? _

I have absolutly no idea when and why it happened. He caught me staring at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking about something. I'm fine." I replied.

45 MINUTES LATER 

WE got to the beach and I saw him sit on his towel.

"You're not getting in the water?" I asked.

MARK 

AURORA had on this white two piece bikini that really showed off her figure. She looked good.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Mark, what's wrong?" She asked sitting next to me. I looked into her green eyes and for some reason, I just got lost in them.

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind today." I told her.

"If you really didn't want to come, you didn't have to." She responded. I heard her sigh and get up and start walking towards the water. I smiled when I saw her enjoying the water. But I knew that she probably felt that I don't really want to hang out with her today. I do. Its just that, I can't help but wonder why I have these feelings towards her. I took off my shirt and my bandana and headed for the water. I went up to her from behind.

"Hey darlin'" I said to her. She turned around and give me a small smile. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that I don't want to be with you today. I really do want to hang out with you today though. I just have a lot on my mind."

She didn't respond. She just splashed some water on me walking further into the water and giggled. I walked up behind her and picked her up.

She squealed. "Mark! Put me down!" She said bursting out into laughter. I let her fall into the water. But she made sure that I went down with her. We both came up from underneath the water and we just gazed at each other.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to hang out with you today, Darlin'" I told her.

"Do you really want to hang out with me today, Mark?" she asked.

"I do." i said seriously. She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

AURORA

ME and Mark ended spending the entire day together today. He almost made it to the Staples Center in LA late today. We got caught up and forgot about the time. But now, I was wondering why I'm getting the feelings that I'm getting. Today, when I was with him, I just got butterflies in my stomach at times. My heart was racing at times at 100 miles an hour. What am I getting myself into?

"So...what's going on between you and Mark?" asked Eve. I was with her, Beth, and Natalya.

"Nothing. We're just friends." I said seriously.

"Oh. 'Cause, we went to the beach today. We kept calling you but didn't answer. And when we got to the beach, you were already there with Mark playing in the water." said Natalya.

"That's probably why. I had my phone in my purse. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Don't worry about it. We're not mad at you." said Beth. "We just wanted to know what was going on between you and him. You two seemed very friendly in the beach today."

"Well...promise not to tell anyone."

"We promise not to say anything. What is it?" asked Eve.

"Today, when I was with him...I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. My heart kept racing at 100 miles an hour. I didn't want this day to end. I really don't."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Aurora." said Beth. "It could simply mean that you have a crush on him."

"Do you really think that's the reason?" I asked.

"It could be. But let's not quickly jump to that conclusion. Let's wait a couple of more days to see if anything changes." replied Natalya.

"I don't know. What if I do end up having a crush on him? Is that a bad thing? I mean with the age difference and all that."

"Sweetie, in reality, age ain't nothing but a number. Look at your parents. Isn't your dad older than your mom?" asked Eve

"I mean yeah he is. But I don't know. I've always been into guys my age. Now all of a sudden I'm getting these feelings for someone older than me. It just hasn't really set in yet."

0.0

AURORA is now sitting in between Booker and Josh Matthews ready to do commentary on the next match. Jack Swagger was already in the ring.

Gongs begin and the lights go out.

_There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
>There ain't no grave can hold my body down<br>When I hear that trumpet sound  
>I'm gonna rise right out of the ground<br>Ain't no grave can hold my body down _

_Introducing his opponent, weighing in at 299 pounds, from Death Vally, the Undertaker! _

The crowd goes crazy.

_Matthews: What a standing ovation for the legandary phenom, The Undertaker. _

_Booker: You know what, he deserves it. After everything that he's acomplished in this buisness over the past two decades, I'll be damned if he didn't get this kind of reaction from the fans. _

_Aurora: I love the Undertaker. One of my favorite wreslters of all time. He deserves to be in the Hall Of Fame. Induct him! Pronto! _

Undertaker was walking back and forth in the corner near the commentators waiting for the ref to start the match. He glanced over and looked at Aurora. Their gazes locked. But that gaze was broken by the sound of the bell.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

MARK

I was backstage after the show ended when I saw Aurora. She was wearing a one strap red dress. It really showed off her curves and her long legs. She had her hair out in waves down her back. She saw me and came up to me.

"Congratulations on your win tonight." she told me.

"Thank you. You look beautiful tonight." I replied. I saw a hint of pink come across her face. I smiled.

"Thanks." she said smiling. "Umm...a couple of the Divas and Superstars were going to go out for dinner. Want to come?" she asked.

"Are you going to be there?" I asked,

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go. What time?"

"In about an hour or so. Our rooms are right next to each other so I'll start to let you know when we're ready to meet up to go." she told me.

"Darlin' tell me you're going to stay in that dress."

She smiled. "I don't know. You'll have to wait until later to see what I wear." she replied. I laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

She leaned up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Later." she said and walked away.

ONE HOUR LATER

I opened the door to see Aurora and Eve. My jaw just dropped when I saw Aurora. She changed into a red strapless dress that showed a birthmark that she had on the shoulder that was covered earlier tonight. She had on makeup that intensified her green eyes and her long hair was still in waves.

"Hi. You ready." she replied.

"Uh, yeah. Glen, you ready?"

"Yeah. Hey girls."

"Hi." they said in unison.

AURORA

MARK had on a white button down shirt with jeans and boots. A little different than his usual attire. But he looked very handsome. His hair was in a low ponytail.

We waited for the rest in the lobby. I stayed talking to Mark.

"So...you asked ealier if I was going to stay in the same dress. Same color, same length, different style. What do you think?" I asked,

"I'm not the best when it comes to fashion. But I think that you still look beautiful Aurora." he responded. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

We arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes later. It was Olive Garden. I sat between Mark and Eve and across from Beth and Natalya. My hands were in my lap and when I went to put them on the table, me and Mark's hands touched. It just sent sparks throughout my body. We looked at each other and smiled.

_His eyes are just gorgeous._

"Aurora and Mark, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." said Eve quietly

"Hush." I said as we both giggled.

"Please girl, I see the way he looks at you. I'm dressed up just as good as your are and his eyes lingered on you and you only all night."

I laughed. "He looks good though. His eyes, and his voice just drive me crazy. In a good way. And he's such a sweetheart." realizing that, that was the first time that I said how good he looks out loud.

"Okay, you're defifnitly crushing on this guy." she replied laughing. I burst out into giggles.

I turned my attention back to Mark. "So...having a good time so far?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes."

"Want to go out for a walk after this?" he asked. I smiled and nodded 'yes'. After dinner, I called my parents to let them know I was okay. After I got off the phone, I saw Mark waiting for me.

"Everything okay Darlin'?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just letting my parents know that I'm okay. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

I hooked my arm through his arm. I breathed in deeply taking in his smell. He smelled good.

"What kind of guys you look for?" he asked. I was kinda shocked that he would ask something like that.

"Um...just someone that I could have a good time with. Someone that treats me nice, respects me, funny, sense of humor, and loves me for me. But at times, I just like what I see." And right now, I definitly liked what I saw. "You?"

"Same thing. The majority of the time, I too, like what I see."

MARK 

I definitly liked what I saw. That's Aurora. Her smile, her eyes, her personality. I could spend all day with her if I could. I don't know if I should let her know how I feel about her man. The age difference doesn't really bother me. What bothers me about it is that if we were to be together, what would people, more specifically her parents, think about us being together with our age difference. But right now, that's something that ended up in the back of my mind. All I care about right now is her. She smells like cotton candy.

"You got a boyfriend?" I aske suddenly.

"No. My last boyfriend was around December. He didn't like that I kept putting my education before him."

"He's an asshole. You don't need a guy like that."

"I really don't. You have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No. Divorced."

"Oh. Sorry." she responded quickly.

"That's alright. It wasn't working out. But that's okay. I'll just learn from whatever mistakes I made and do it differently next time." I told her.

We got back to the hotel and I walked her to her room.

"Thanks for the walk tonight. I liked it."

"No problem. It was a nice walk." I bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Aurora."

"Goodnight, Mark." she responded giving me the sweetest smile.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

MARK

I just dropped Aurora at her room. I learned a lot about her tonight. But that just makes me like her even more.

"Hey Glen." I said when I walked into the room

"Hey Mark. You were out pretty late tonight."

I looked at the clock. It was already 12:45 am and we had to go to San Diego in the morning.

"Yeah. I was with Aurora and I guess we lost track of time." I replied.

"You really like this girl." he said sitting more upright on the chair.

"Yeah. A lot. I never thought I would feel like this about her so fast."

"You going to do anything about it?" he asked.

"I want to. But I don't know."

"I think you should if your feelings about her are that serious."

"We'll see." i replied.

I went to bed that night thinking about her.

THE NEXT DAY 

I was going to drive over to San Diego for tomorrow's show. I was putting my bags in the car when I saw Aurora. She had on a blue sundress and flip flops. She had her hair in a ponytail with a strand of hair falling over her eye. She was with Eve, Beth and Natalya putting her bags in a car. I smiled. She looked pretty today.

AURORA

"CRUSH alert." said Eve.

"Huh?" I asked confused. When I follwed her gaze, it was Mark that she was talking about. He had just finished putting his bags in the car. Looks like he was going to drive over there. He had on what I want to cdall a tank top showing off his muscles and his tattoos with jeans and boots. He had his hair in a braid and a bandana. He looks absolutly hot.

"Okay, stop drooling." said Eve. I shot her a playful look.

I turnred my attention back to Mark and saw that he was making his way towards us. I started wlking towards him.

"Morning." I told him.

He smiled. "Morning Darlin'. You driving over there?"

"Yeah. I like a good road trip sometimes." I replied.

"Wanna go for breakfast with me before we head over there?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. "Just you and me or with other people too?"

"I don't mind if you invite your friends Darlin'. But just as long as I get to spend time with you before heading over there."

I smiled. "Okay. Can I get a hug?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Come here." he said pulling me to him. I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I didn't want him to let go. Suddenly he picked me up.

I squealed. "Mark!" I burst into giggles. "Mark! Put me down!"

He put me down and laughed. "Go see if your friends wanna to come."

I went over to Eve, Beth and Natalya.

"What was that?" they asked,

"He wants to go for breakfast. But he doesn't mind if you guys come. So...wanna come?"

"You sure you want us to come? Don't you want it to be just you and him?" asked Beth.

"Well...he said he didn't mind if y'all came. So..."

"Okay."

MARK 

WE were going to breakfast when Eve, beth, and Natalya came up to me.

"Hi Mark."

"Hey."

"So...you sure you don't mind that we're here? You don't want it to be just you and her?" asked Natalya. The truth was...I wanted it to be just the two of us.

"Yeah. You and her can spend time together." said Glen. "We don't know how busy we're going to be for sure when we get to San Diego. I'm not the only one who knows that you two like each other. We'll sit close by in cazse you two need anything from us."

I looked at them and saw how serious they were. "Alright. I'll let her know."

"Don't worry. We'll tell her." said Natalya she said going to the bathroom.

The girls came out a couple of minutes later and Aurora sat next to me.

"Hey Darlin'"

She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

MARK 

THEY sat at another table and left us by ourselves.

"Did they tell you why they were going to sit at another table?" I asked

"Yeah. They said they wanted us to spend time together by ourselves." she responded. "Do they know something we don't?" she asked,

"I think so. But let's not worry about that right now Darlin'. Let's just worry about right now."

We spent the next hour just talking and making jokes and laughing. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun with a girl since I got divorced a couple of years ago. It's so easy to have a conversation with Aurora. Everything just comes natural.

We were going to leave to San Diego right after this. Everyone came up to us and suggested that me and Aurora ride together.

"Come on, Mark. I know you want her to spend time with her friends, but you like her. So how about this...when you two finally decide to act on your feelings for each other, then you two can decide who you want to hang out with and what you want to do. But do not act on those feelings because you get to do whatever you want afterwards. Trust me Mark. Ride to San Diego with her." said Glen.

AURORA

"COME on, Aurora. Ride with him. You need to act on your feelings for him. That's that. It's what you are going to do. This is like every girl's dream, getting to hang out with their crush. Just the two of them. Only thing with this situation is, that you are going to act on your feelings for him." said Natalya

"Does everyone know my feelings for him?" I asked.

"We know. As for everyone else, they think that there might be some feelings, but they might not be sure. Probably 'cause they don't spend as much time with you two like we do." said Eve.

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. We're a phone call away if you need us. Its not the end of the world." said Beth

So I went with Mark in his truck after I put my bags in his truck.

"You okay Darlin'?" he asked when we were ready to start driving.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said calming down when I looked into his green eyes. He smiled.

While we were driving, I suddenly asked him "Is there anyone that you like as more than a friend?"

"Uh, yeah. There is this one girl."

"Oh. What's she like?" I asked.

"Tall, funny, smart as hell, beautiful. She's adorable. She makes me want to improve. She makes me want to accomplish more things than what I thought I could these past couple of weeks. What about you?" He responded.

"Tall, funny, gorgeous. He's sweet. He treats me nice and he respects me. We have things in common. I look in his eyes, and I calm down. I get butterflies when I'm with him and he makes my heart race at 100 miles an hour. It can feel like a rush. But then, I don't want it to stop."

"Oh." he responded quietly.

I have a problem telling people how I feel about them. I've been hurt by guys so many times in the past, that I just get afraid of it happening again. But I don't know how much longer I can go without letting him know. I don't want to miss my opportunity of what could be if I act on my feelings.

SAN DIEGO

MARK

WHEN we got to the hotel, I looked over at Aurora and smiled. She was still sleeping. I got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door.

"Aurora," I said softly. "Come on, Darlin'. We're here."

She started sitrring. "Mark?" she said quietly.

"Yea. Its Mark. Come on, Darlin'. We're at the hotel."

She woke up and put her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and helped her down. She yawned quietly and rubbed her eyes. I chuckled.

"You alright?" I asked keeping her close to me.

"Yes. Do we have a room yet?" she asked.

"No. We're going to go in and get the room."

"Okay."

We asked for a room with two beds.

*0.0*

"You should keep your hair out." said Aurora when I came out of the shower. "I like how you look with your hair out."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded smiling. I chuckled.

"It's still light out. Wanna go do something?" I asked

"Let's go to the boardwalk." she said looking up at me. "Please."

"Come on." I had put on some shorts with a MMA t-shirt and some sandles. It was to hot to be wearing boots. I let my hair out. Just for Aurora. But I told her that she had to do the same. She had changed into shorts with a white thin strap shirt with flip-flops and sunglasses.

When we got to the boardwalk, I went to go grab her hand. I expected her to let go and avoid having that happen again. But she didn't. She let me hold her hand. I smiled lightly. We went to the railing and she leaned in against me. I put my hands on her waist and slightly pulled her closer towards me. I breathed in deeply. She smelled like strawberries. I don't mind staying like this for a while.

AURORA

I looked up at Mark and noticed that he was looking around. I took my sunglasses off.

"You like what you see?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled. "More than you think."

He suddenly leaned down and kissed me. When we both pulled away, we were both smiling from ear to ear. This could be the start of something that I'm going to really, really love.

THE NEXT DAY

I was at the gym with Eve, Beth, and Natalya.

"So, what happened yesterday with you and Mark?" they asked.

"Well, yesterday we went to the boardwalk and we held hands." I replied.

"Ohmigod! Seriously?" asked Eve excited.

"Yes. And...we kissed." I said quietly.

"You kissed?" exclaimed Beth. I nodded smiling.

"How was it?" asked Natalya.

"It was nice. I liked it."

"Aww." I heard them say. I felt my face grow warm.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

MARK

I was going to an appearance that we had to make with Glen.

"Tell me, man. What happened with you and Aurora last night? I forgot to ask."

"I kissed her yesterday." I replied.

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm serious. We kissed yesterday."

"This means you two are an item now?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. We are. I really don't want anyone else."

We got to the place that we were supposed to make an appearance at. Its also a signing. I saw this guy talking with Aurora and some of her friends. But she looked like she was getting annoyed. I saw her walk away and one of the guy's friends follow her.

"Hey sweetie, come here. I don't bite." I heard him say.

"I'm not interested." she replied.

"Come on. You got a man?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone." she shot back.

"Then why aren't you with him now, sweetie?"

I walked up to them.

"Now you best leave my woman alone, boy. Understood?" I growled stepping in between them.

"Alright man. Sorry." he said with a slight attitude.

"Mark. Thank you." she said.

I nodded. "You alright?"

"Yes. Again, thank you."

I leaned down and kissed her softly. We pulled away, smiling. We heard someone whistle. It was one of the guy wrestlers.

"Shut up." I replied quickly.

"What do you want to do today after the signing?" she asked me putting her arms around my waist.

"Whatever you want to do."

She thought for a moment. "Beach and shop." and we both laughed.

*0.0*

AURORA 

"AURORA and Mark sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Said the girls when we were in the car going to the beach.

"You guys are just freaking ridiculous you know that?" I said laughing.

"You still love us though." said Beth.

"Is Mark a good kisser?" they asked.

"That's for me to know and me only." I said giggling.

"Okay. Whatever Ms Thing. But I think it was sweet of him to protect you like that at the signing when that guy was bothering you. You have to admit...it made you feel good." said Eve.

I laughed. "I admit. It does feel good to know that he'll protect me."

We got to the beach and the guys were already there. We put our things near theirs. Some of the guys were already in the water. Eve, Natalya, and Beth put their things down and made a beeline to the water. Then, I felt someone put their hands on my waist.

"Hey, Darlin'."

_Mark_. I smiled and turned around. I gave him a kiss.

"How many bathing suits you have?" he asked. I was wearing a peach color two-piece bikini.

"About a week's worth of bathing suits. I like going to the beach."

"I don't mind going to the beach with you everyday if that means I get to see you in a two-piece bikini." He replied.

I giggled.

ONE MONTH LATER: JULY 

ME and Mark have been together now for a month. My parents know I have a boyfriend. But they don't know that it's Mark. I want to tell them but I also want to wait until I turn 21 later on this month. I was back home in Conneticut. I finally got enough money to move out on my own. But Dad insisted that he and Mom would help me buy a place for me.

They helped me buy this nice 5 bedroom, 5 and a half bathroom house. It had marble floors in the kitchen. The kitchen itself looked amazing. The counter and just about everything else in the kitchen was marble. The dining room was this red looking wood. But it was nice.

The living room was huge! I put in a large flat screen t.v with surround sound. I had a charcoal couch that was long enough to fit several people, with a love seat in the same color.

My room is amazing. I have a walk-in closet, and a huge bathroom that's connected to my room! My bed has that canopy type thing over it and its black.

My grandma came to my house today to help me finish setting up the house since my parents were busy today.

"Aurora. My baby. I haven't seen you in a while." she said giving me a hug at the door.

"I know. I've been busy since I've graduated from College."

"Yes, tell me, how's that going for you?" she asked.

"It's so cool grandma. I get to travel and meet different people and different lifestyles. Its really cool. I really like this job." I replied.

"Who knew that what started as a possibility of an internship, would've turned into an actual job. Now, Mom tells me you have a boyfriend. Who is this mystery guy that none of us seem to know about." she said when we were in the kitchen. "I mean, I knew there was a possibility of you getting a boyfriend that works with you. But I didn't think it would be within a month or so of you working there."

"I know grandma. But he's just so sweet. He treats me nice, he respects me, not once has he laid a hand on me, and respects my values." I told her.

My grandma is Linda MchMon. So she knows alot of the wrestlers both female and males. By face or by name. I know she knows Mark. She was still working with the WWE when he got signed.

"And who is this great guy that you seem to be so happy with?" she asked.

"Promise me not to tell Mom and Dad. I want to tell them myself."

"Okay. I won't say anything to them. Now tell me." She smiled.

"It's Mark." I said uncertain of how she would react.

"Mark? As in 'The Undertaker' Mark?" she asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Wow. I never thought that you and Mark would be in a relationship. Never thought that he was your type with the type of guys that I always saw you in a relationship with. Don't be ashamed of it."

"I know. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm really happy with him. I just don't want Mom and Dad to freak out because of our age difference." I replied.

"Listen, they have no right to be upset about the age difference between you and whatever boyfriend you have. There's an age difference between them too. I'll make sure that me and your Grandfather put them in shape if they start with that nonsense."


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

TWO WEEKS LATER 

AURORA

MY birthday is coming up in two days and I feel as if my parents are keeping a secret from me. I really don't like it when people keep secrets from me. But until then, I just spend my days with Mark whenever we can. He makes sure that he steals kisses from me. So far, everything has been amazing between me and Mark. He's an amazing guy. I'm crazy about him. Sometimes my grandparents make an appearance. My grandpa knows now about me and Mark. He doesn't really have a problem with it. Just as long as he treats me right and that we're together for the right reasons.

I'm glad that we're together and everyone's okay with it. They don't mind that age difference. But how would my parents react.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" asked Mark when we were backstage.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how I'm going to let my parents know about us." I replied.

"Baby, you're going to be 21 years old. They can't tell you what you can and cannot do anymore as if you were a little girl."

"I know Mark. But I'm worried about my Dad. He's so protective of me. I'm suprised he let me move out without us arguing about it. Let alone have any boyfriends with how protective he is."

He sighed and pulled me close to him and I felt him kiss my head. "Don't worry about it, Baby. We'll figure something out."

I smiled and snuggled close to him.

"Mark."

When I looked, it was my grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa." i said going to give them a hug.

"Sir, how you doing?" said Mark shaking hands with my grandparents.

"Good. Very good. You treating my granddaughter well?" he asked.

MARK 

"YES I am, sir." I told him.

"Hey. Remember what I said. You can call me Vince."

"Alright."

"Now come along with me. There's something I want to talk to you about." he told me. So I gave Aurora a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." She told me. I smiled and winked at her.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked Vince when we were a good distance from Aurora.

"Aurora's parents are planning a suprise for her for her 21st birthday in two days. Now they are planning out a trip for her and some friends of her choice to go with her for two weeks. Now, I remembered that you two are a couple so me and Linda were thinking. How does Hawaii sound to you?"

I was suprised. "Hawaii? Are you serious Vince?"

"Yes. Very serious. Now I know. You're probably wondering, 'what about the appearances that I have to make during that time frame and the shows that I'm schedualed to make and what if she picks friends from here.' Right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't mind going. I would like to her and be with her in Hawaii. But I don't want nothing bad to happen because I'm taking two weeks off." I told him. "I don't want her parents to get mad if they find out it's because I was with her."

"Don't worry about her parents. Me and Linda will take care of them. Now, will you go?" he asked.

"Of course I'll go." I said without thinking about it.

"Okay. Good. We'll take care of getting you a flight. Besides, me and Linda know how much it would mean to her if you were there with her to celebrate her 21st birthday. Just don't tell her anything about this. We want it to be a suprise."

TWO DAYS LATER 

AURORA 

IT'S the day of my birthday! I'm so excited. I can't believe that I'm turning 21 today!

My parents came by this morning.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I told them as they walked through the door.

"Hey Aurora. How's my brithday girl today?" asked my Dad.

I smiled. "I'm fine. I'm excited today."

"You're going to have another reason for being excited today." said my Mom as we sat on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well, me and your father have been thinking. You've worked very hard to get to this part of your life. So we decided to reward you with a trip for you and three of your friends to Hawaii for two weeks. How does that sound?"

"Ohmigod. Hawaii? Are you serious?" I asked excitedly

"Yes. So call up three of your friends and let them know to be ready. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning." said my Dad

"Thank you guys so much! I love you guys!" I rushed upstairs to call Eve, Beth and Natalya.

THE NEXT DAY

THE next morning, I was on my flight headed to California where we'll take a connecting flight to Hawaii. Me, Eve, Beth, and Natalya were going to meet in California.

When I got there, my grandpa called me.

_"Hi Grandpa." _

_"Hi Aurora. I was just calling to see how everything was so far." _

_"It's good. I just got here to California, so I'm going to look for my friends so we can go on the connecting flight to Hawaii." _

_"Okay. Well, me and grandma have a suprise for you. But its not here in Conneticut. It's going to be there." _

_"What are you talking grandpa?" _

_"You'll see. Let us know how you like the suprise." _

After we both hung up, I saw my friends. I told them what my grandpa said. But I already knew that they knew what he was talking about as much as they acted like they didn't know what was going on.

When we got to the plane to go to Hawaii, the pilot said that they were waiting on one more passenger. To my suprise, the passenger that we were waiting on was Mark.

"Mark?" I said suprised.

"Hey Darlin'."

I went up to him and gave him a hug. "Are you supposed to be my suprise?" I asked.

He smiled. "Maybe."

I smiled and we kissed.

"Okay. Can you two sit down so they can start the plane?" said Eve.

"Someone's in a rush to get over there." said Mark.

"Well I've never been there before. So there."


	9. Chapter 9

**THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS "I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR LAST" BY GRETCHEN WILSON**

chapter 9

MARK 

When we got to Hawaii, they took us to this nie little house that was by a beach. It was cozy. It had about six rooms and five and a half bathrooms. But close to all the restaurants as well. Aurora and her friends were in two different rooms. I was in another room by myself. But throughtout the week, me and Aurora would make sure that she came to my room.

We spent the first week just hanging out together. All five of us. But then, when the second week came, Eve, Natalya, and Beth were heading back home. They had something up their sleeve. We just didn't know exactly what it was. But when they left, it gave Aurora and I a chance to be together just the two of us.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked her when we were coming back from the airport.

"I don't know. Just as long as I'm spending the day with you and having fun before going back home, I'll be fine."

I took her shopping and we had lunch in this really nice, cozy restaurant.

"What do you think will create that special moment?" I asked her as we were walking hand in hand back to the house after going for a walk.

"Depends. What's the special moment?"

"Well...you know."

"Oh. That. Let's see...maybe a romantic dinner, of course both have to be in the mood for that. But yeah, a romantic dinner, and...maybe since it's summer, a walk on the beach with the sunset. I don't know. That's all I could think of right now." she said giggling. "Why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering." I stopped in front of her and gave her a soft kiss.

LATER THAT DAY 

AURORA 

MARK and I went on a walk on the beach when the sunset started. It was beautiful. I was wearing a white dress that readhed my feet and Mark was just wearing his shorts. He kept stealing kisses and wrapping his arms around me. Did I already mention how good he looks?

I squealed when he picked me up and spun me around. I burst into giggles. "Mark!"

"Your giggles are adorable." he said.

"Why thank you. You are too kind." I couldn't help but giggle even more. "The sunset looks really pretty here." It was different colors. Orange, red, and a hint of purple.

"Well..." he said putting his arms around me when he stood behind me. "...You're pretty too Darlin'. Better yet...you're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks grow warm. We stayed there until the sun went all the way down.

We went back to the house where Mark was starting to cook dinner. I took in a deep breath to take in all the smells going throughout the house from the food.

"I didn't know my boyfriend cooked." I said behind him.

He smiled. "Hey. I'll have you know that I am a very, very, good cook Darlin'." I laughed.

I texted my grandparents to let them know I was okay.

_"Hi. Its Aurora. Everything's ok here. And thnx for the suprise grandma and grandpa. I love it. See you soon. XOXO -A" _

Mark really is a good cook. He cooked some mashed potatoes with chicken and biscuts and garlic bread.

"I should have you cook for me more often." I told him when we were eating.

He laughed. "We'll see."

When we finished with cleaning the dishes, I got a text. It was from my grandparents.

_"Good to know that everything's going well. Glad to know that you like your suprise. Ps, your parents wanted us to let you know that they're giving you an extra day. Have fun. -Grandpa & Grandma." _

I smiled. "Mom and Dad are giving me an extra day to be here." I told Mark immediatly.

"Really?"

"Yup. Just got a text. So you're stuck with me for an extra day." I said smiling.

"I don't mind." he said pulling me close.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." he kissed me. I felt him deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_If I had it my way, this would be the first time that I made love  
>And I would be the first girl that your hands touch<br>But we've both done our share of living, taking chances we've been given  
>I've never been to big on looking back<em>

_I don't care if I'm your first love  
>I just want to be your last<em>

_If I could do it over, I'd have waited for this momen  
>To my heart to you unbroken<br>But if our mistakes bought us together, does it really matter weather  
>We were saints or sinners in the past <em>

_I don't care if I'm your first love  
>But I'd love to be your last <em>

_All I know is what I see when I'm with you  
>All I know is what I'm feeling down inside<br>And all I'm feeling is the feeling  
>That I finally got it right <em>

_When I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to wrap my arms around you  
>And thank my lucky stars I found you<br>'Cause i know your heart has so much more than anyone has touched before  
>And nothing matter more to me than that <em>

_I don't care if I'm your first love  
>But I'd love to be your last <em>

_I don't care if I'm your first love  
>But I'd love to be your last <em>


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

MARK 

TODAY is the day that we left Hawaii to go back home. They called us to let us know to catch a flight to Houston for our next show. It reminded me of that day that I first saw her in the plane. I sat next to her. If you would've told me at that day that we were going to be a couple, I would've thought you were crazy.

When we got off the plane, we saw Vince and Linda. After Aurora gave them a hug, I shook their hands.

"How was your little vacation?" asked Linda.

"It was great. Thank you again for allowing me to go with her." I replied.

"I see you guys enjoyed it. You got yourself a tan there." said Vince.

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah. We went to the beach...everyday I would say."

Linda wanted to take Aurora with her. "I'll see you at the arena later on tonight if I don't see you before then." I told her holding her close to me.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Darlin'." I replied giving her a soft kiss. I stayed behind with Vince.

"So how are things going between you and my grandbaby?" he asked. We were walking towards the exit of the airport.

"It's going good. We actually got closer while we were in Hawaii."

"That's good to hear."

"Vince..." I started out saying. "Do you think her parents are going to okay with us being together?" I asked.

"Well...first off, Aurora is 21 years old. She can do whatever she wants. She's an adult, she doesn't need anyone telling her what to do as if she's still a little girl. Secondly, if they do have a problem with you two, it's just ridiculous. She's the happiest I've seen her in a while. So for her parents to not like who she's in a relationship with...its ridiculous. Like I said, she's twenty-one. They don't really have a say in her life anymore."

AURORA

"HOW was Hawaii?" asked my Grandma.

"It was really nice. I loved it over there." I replied.

"I'm glad that you liked your suprise."

I smiled. "I really did. Again, thank you so much. To you and Grandpa. Me and Mark actually got closer while we were there."

"That's good to hear. Don't tell me that you two had sex already."

"Grandma!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm just saying. I don't want you two moving so fast in this relationship. I want you two to take your time. You know how alot of these relationships end up when they move to fast."

"I know. But don't worry. We won't. We'll take our time." I replied.

THREE MONTHS LATER: OCTOBER 

MARK and I have been together for four months now. I've never been more happier. I believe that this is the happiest that I've ever been so far in my life. One day, I invited some of my friends over for dinner at my house in Conneticut. I also invited Mark, my grandparents, and my parents. This is the first time that they've come over to my house, except for my grandparents and my parents.

After a good dinner, my grandparents told us that it's time for me and Mark to tell my parents about us. I just became nervous. I don't know how they're going to react. So, we got my parents in the kitchen to tell them.

"Aurora, you two need to tell them that you're together. Eventually, you're parents are going to want to know who your boyfriend is and they're going to want to meet them."

"I know Grandpa. But what if they don't like the fact that we're together?" I asked.

"You're an adult. They can't tell you what you can and can't do anymore." He replied as I felt Mark's hand on the small of my back.

My parents finally came into the kitchen. But before I could say anything, my Dad started to talk.

"Aurora. Mark. Before anyone says anything...is there anything going on between you two?" he asked.

"You see, that's what we wanted to talk to you and Mom about. Like I told you in June, I have a boyfriend. But my boyfriend is Mark." I said looking down at the floor.

"As in the Mark that's standing right next to you?" asked my Mom.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" said my Mom.

"Because, I was worried about how you and Dad would react. I still am worried about your reaction. But we know that eventually you'll have to know. So why keep putting it off?"

"How long have you two been together?" asked my Dad.

"Four months." I heard Mark say.

"Four months..." and he sighed when he repeated what Mark said. "Both of you do realize the age difference between you two right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"But you still go out with him. Aurora what's that all about?"

"Dad, what do you mean 'what's that all about'?" I asked. "Him and I both want to be together. If we didn't, then we wouldn't be."

"Mark, I think its time that you go back to the hotel or where ever it is that you're staying for the night." said Dad.

"For what? He didn't do anything, Dad! Besides, this is _my _house." I yelled

"That me and your mother helped you buy. Now Mark, thank you for coming over for dinner. But it's time for you to leave."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I'm not going to." said Mark.

"Paul, don't you think you're overreacting to this?" asked Grandma.

"No. I think I'm handling this perfectly. Mark, I'm not going to repeat myself again. Its time for you to leave."

"I have been with your daughter for the past four months. I have treated her with respect. I treat her well. I respect her values. Not once, have I ever laid my hands on her. Yet, I'm getting thrown out of her house because you don't like the fact that we're together. Paul, she's an adult! Don't you think that she has the right to have a say in her life?" asked Mark. I could tell that he was getting upset.

"She's my daughter! And as long as she's my daughter, I could have a say in her life for as long as I'm around. Get out! And as for you young lady," he said putting his attention towards me. "We're not going to allow you to see him anymore. So make sure you end all ties that you have with him emotionally. Same goes for you Mark. Now GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" yelled my Dad.

Mark scoffed and headed for the door.

"Mark! Don't leave!" I said going after him.

"Baby, I ain't ever going to leave you. We've been together for four months. I'm not going to throw all of that away. But when your father calms down, then he could talk to me. Darlin' you know how to reach me."

"Where are you going to stay? You were going to stay here." I said to him feeling tears threaten my eyes.

"I'll find somewhere to stay Darlin'. I'll see you soon." He gave me a kiss as I heard Dad say that we won't see each other.

"Mark, please don't go." I said with a tear streaming dodwn my cheek.

"Darlin', I'm sorry. When your Dad calms down, I'll come back here."

"You know damn well Mark, that he won't."

He gave me another kiss before walking out the door. I followed him and saw him driving away.

I felt Beth, Eve, and Natalya put their arms around me in the driveway as I just sobbed.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

AURORA 

I was laying in bed with Beth, Eve, and Natalya trying to comfort me. But all I could do was cry.

"This isn't fair. Why would he do this to me? I want to be with Mark. Not anyone else." I said sobbing.

"Sweetie, I'm sure your Dad will let you see him." said Beth

"Yeah because, I work in the WWE. That's why. But not _see him _see him. I don't want anyone else but Mark. I'm in love with him." As I said that, I just started crying harder.

VINCE 

"PAUL, what the hell is wrong with you? Forbidding them to see each other? Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"Dad, you know that there's a big age difference between them and...why would he be her type?" asked Stephanie.

"Stephanie, you out of all people should understand her pain and her anger right now. You and Paul have an age difference between you. He's older than you. Now when you and Paul started dating, me and your mother gave you two a hard time about it until we finally let you two date. And look at where you are now. Married with three beautiful daughters."

Then Linda cut in. "When you find out that your eldest daughter is in a relationship with someone who's older than her, you flip out. And as far as you thinking that Mark's not her type, I know that its ususally not the type of guys that she goes for. But he makes her happy. He's perfect for her. They're perfect for each other. Yet the both of you want to tear down their relationship because you disapprove of it. Now I know that we did not raise our daughter to think and act like this. You're reason for not allowing them to see each other makes no sense!"

"I will not let my daughter continue to romantically see Mark. That's that. She's our daughter..."

"And she's an adult!" I shot back. "What makes you think that you can control the life of a twenty-one year old? She's an adult damn it! All you want to do is have a say in her life. You're her parents. I understand that. But she's not a little girl anymore."

"Vince, I'm not changing my mind. They will not continue to romantically see each other. That's that. I don't care what anyone else says. She's going to continue to see him!"

ONE WEEK LATER 

AURORA 

ITS been a week since Dad said that me and Mark couldn't see each other. I was walking around backstage when I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was Mark.

"Darlin'. Finally I get to see you." he said hugging me.

"Mark. I'm sorry about my Dad."

"Does he still want us to not see each other?" he asked.

"Yes. He still doesn't want us to see each other. But I don't wanna go out with any other guy but you."

"I don't want any other woman but you. You're the one I want Darlin'. Not anyone else that may come my way." He replied. We kissed. God, how I missed his kisses.

"AURORA!" I heard Dad yell. "Mark, I told you that you can no longer romantically see her. What part of that don't you two understand?"

"Paul, let's talk. You and me. In private."

MARK

ME and Paul went a good distance away from Aurora. She started talking to her friends.

"I can't stop seeing her Paul. I'm sorry. I love that girl. And for you to not allow me to see her, for whatever the reason may be, I can't Paul. I just can't. I love her."

"You don't know anything about love, Mark." he shot back. "You've been married and divorced how many times? So what are you going to do with my daughter? Marry her and end up divorced? She's only twenty-one years old. She's got her whole life ahead of her. She doesn't need to be tied down by having a relationship with someone that's older than her and that has already been married and divorced. She doesn't need that Mark."

"Is that what she told you?" I asked. "Besides, she's an adult. She doesn't need someone to tell her what's right for her."

"I know what's right for her. That being that you two can no longer see other romantically. Believe me Mark. It's for the best."

"Paul, you know I'm a good guy."

"I know that Mark. But I just don't think you're the right guy for my daughter." he replied.

"Don't you think that she has a say in that?" I asked. But he walked away.

*FLASHBACK* 

_"MARK come on." said Aurora giggling. "I don't want to miss my flight back home." Her flight was for eight at night from Texas. _

_"Alright, alright. I'm coming Darlin'." _

_When they got to the airport, they were kissing goodbye. When they finally pulled away, the gate for her flight had closed. Mark felt bad for making her miss her flight. But they knew that they had one more night to be together. _

_"Darlin', let me make it up to you." he told her. _

_"And what am I going to tell my parents when I get home? I missed my flight because I didn't want to stop kissing my boyfriend. So I spent one more night with him and let him make it up to me." _

_"That could work." he said smirking. She giggled. _

*END OF FLASHBACK*


	12. Chapter 12

**THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED "CRY" BY KELLY CLARKSON **

chapter 12

ITS been three weeks since me and Mark stopped seeing each other. It's hard for me to see him backstage when I'm with my friends. It's hard to see him in a match and I have to be there at ringside with Booker and Matthews commentating on Mark's matches. I'm starting to find reasons to not be backstage around him. Reasons to not be commentating on any of his matches.

I've become more and more depressed. The majority of my nights I spend crying wishing that we were still together. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm in love with Mark. And I'm being punished for wanting to be with the man that I love.

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on  
>When people all stare, I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk<br>Whenever I see you, I swallow my pride and bite my tounge  
>I pretend I'm okay with it all<br>And act like there's nothing wrong _

_Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry?_

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart  
>So what do I care, if they believe me or not<br>Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
>I pretend I'm okay with it all and act like there's nothing wrong <em>

__Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry?__

__I'm talking in circles  
>I'm lying and they know it<br>Why won't this just all go away? __

__Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<br>Cry  
>Cry<em>_

LINDA 

ITS been a month since Paul and Stephanie said that Aurora and Mark can no longer see each other. But unfortuantly, me and Mark have seen how greatly its been affected them both.I decided to go over to Aurora's house to see how she's holding up. But it was her sister, Murphy, who opened the door.

"Hey Grandma."

"Hey sweethart. Aurora's here?"

"Yeah. She hasn't come out of her room all day today. Grandma, I'm really worried about her."

"Me too. I'm going to go see if I can talk to her." I went upstairs and lightly knocked on her door before going in. I was shocked at what I saw. "Oh sweetie."

She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She lost a lot of weight. Lost a lot of her curves. "Hi Grandma." she said quietly.

"Aurora. Why are you letting yourself get like this?" I asked holding.

She started crying. "I'm in love with him Grandma. Why am I being punished?"

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." if only she knew that Mark felt the same way. "I don't know why this is happening to you. Everything will turn out fine. I promise you that. Remember, it get's worse before it can get better."

"It feels like it'll never get better. I love Mark. And to not be able to see him, kiss him, hold him, nothing. It just kills me." she responded.

"I know sweetie. Just cry. Let it all out."

STEPHANIE 

"I love Mark...It just kills me..." I heard Aurora saying.

What have we done?


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

STEPHANIE

"PAUL, we need to talk." I told him as I walked into the house. After seeing my daughter in the state that she's in, we can't keep putting her through this.

"About what?" he asked,

"Aurora. We have to let her and Mark see each other."

"Why? All of a sudden you want to let them see each other? You and I were on the same side. Remember?"

"Paul, have you seen our daughter lately? Ever since you told them that they can't see each other she looks like she hasn't slept in days. She lost weight because she won't eat. She's depressed. Do you not even care to know how much it's killing her to not be able to see Mark?" I told him seriously.

"She'll get over it, Stephanie."

"No! I'm not going to continue to see my daughter get sick because we won't let her see a guy. I'm not going to let myself see her lose the life that she has in her eyes, the enjoyment that she had towards life, because we won't let her be with Mark." I replied sadly. "I'm not going to lose my daughter."

"And you won't. Because she will get over it."

VINCE 

I was in North Carolina with the WWE for an event. I was walking around backstage, when I bumped into Glen.

"How's it going Glen?" I asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm just worried about Mark."

"Is he okay?" I asked worried.

"Well, as you know, him and Aurora are no longer seeing each other. That's what's killing him. He's in love with her. And ever since they stopped seeing each other, he's become depressed. All he wants is her. And for him not to be able to be with her...it's just killing him. I'm trying me best to help him out. But it's getting harder and harder each day, Vince."

"I understand. I think that I just came up with an idea. Maybe you can help me out with it." I said.

"What is it?" he asked,

"Well, did Mark tell you why he was out those two weeks around the time of Aurora's birthday in July?"

"Yeah, But I'm the only one that he's told other than maybe you and Linda." he responded.

"Yeah. I know. How would you like to help me plan a little vacation getaway for the two of them? Christmas is coming up soon, so why not send them to one of those places where the people there can ski, snowboard, they can stay at the resort there. Or a nearby hotel."

"Do we really need to tell them that the other is going to be there?"

"That's a good point. But that's why I want you to see if you can help me. You can get Mark to go and me and Linda will take care of getting Aurora to go."


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

VINCE 

I let Linda know of what I wanted to do and told her that Glen was willing to help out. She immediatly started helping us plan out this trip.

"Let's send them to Aspen. It's said to be a romantic spot in Colorado." said Linda while we were searching the interent for a place to send them. "It has secluded spots. So they can be by themselves. It has a v ery good night life that they can enjoy. Especially Aurora. You know how she loves to have fun."

"And look at all the activites that they offer there." I added. "We have to send them there."

"Let's make the arrangements and let Glen know so he can have something to help him with getting Mark to go."

"Good idea. Let's make sure that we get all the details to help us with Aurora."

TWO DAYS LATER 

AURORA

I heard someone knock on the door while I was in the kitchen. I was trying to see if I can gain some weight. But I don't want to eat. I'm still depressed as hell.

"Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa."

"Hey sweetie. How you holding up?" asked my Grandfather.

"I haven't slept in two days. And I'm still having trouble eating."

"Come on. We'll help you eat. We have to discuss something with you anyways." said Grandpa.

I sighed. "About what?"

"How does a trip to Aspen sound?"

My attention was automatically grabbed. "Aspen? Isn't that in Colorado?"

"Yes. Would you like to go?" asked my Grandmother.

"I don't know guys. I've always wanted to go. But what about work?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll deal with work for you."

I thought for a minute. I sighed. "I still don't know. Me and Mark always talked about going there together someday. But since we're not seeing each other anymore, I don't know if I want to go anymore." I replied feeling the threat of tears in my eyes.

"Then you'll go with a friend. Come on, Aurora. You need to get away from everything for a while. Have some time to yourself. Recover from everything that's been happening. There's a good nightlife out there. Good restaurants. Tons of activities for people to do there. You need this sweethart. You keep getting sick." replied Grandma. I could see the worry in her face. She was serious.

I thought about it for a while as I took a bite out of my cheesecake. What they were saying was starting to make sense to me. I need to get away. "How am I going to pay for this? I probably don't have enough money saved up for a trip like this."

"Don't worry about the costs. We'll take care of it."

MARK

"ASPEN? What the hell am I going to do in Aspen by myself?" I asked Glen

"You won't be by yourself. You can have someone go with you if you want. Come on Mark. You need this. Look at everything that they are offering. Like I said, you really need this. You need to get away from the things that you have been going through for the past two months. It kills me to see someone that I see as a brother, like this. Depressed. The life and energy sucked right out of you." said Glen. "You need something like this to help you out."

I spent the night thinking about it. It did sound like a good idea to get away for a while. To forget about my problems. Maybe this is really what I need.

ONE WEEK LATER 

"You got everything?" asked Glen as we were leaving for the airport.

"Yeah. I got everything."

I was going to Aspen for about three weeks. People might say that's a long time for a vacation. But this is what I need. But a part of me was wanting to not go. Aurora and I always planned to go there one day. Together. But, because we're not together anymore, I don't feel like doing much. I'm still depressed like hell. God, how I miss her. Her eyes that I always get lost in. Her sweet smile. How she smells like strawberries.

AURORA 

I'M going to Aspen for about three weeks. I realized that I really need this vacation. I need toforget about everything that I've been going through for the past two months. I'm still in love with Mark. And I still want to be with him. I miss him dearly. My heart aches for him. To kiss him. Hold him.

"Bye guys, I'll see you in three weeks." I told my Grandparents as I was going to board the plane.

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will. Love you."

VINCE 

"LET'S hope this works out." I told Linda.

"It needs to work. I don't know what else to do so they can be together."

"Me either."

"They are going to have the same room right?" she asked,

"Yes. I made sure of that every single day leading up to this day."

Let's really hope this works.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15 

MARK

I arrived in Aspen around six in the evening. It's seems nice here. It's already starting to snow a bit so I decided to go to the resort to get to my room. Then I would go get some food for the night.

When I got to the resort, I could've sworn that I saw someone that looked like Aurora. Must be my mind trying to play tricks on me or something. So I just went on my way to get my room. While I was headed for my room, I noticed that it was a secluded area. Thank goodness. I would be able to have some peace and quiet.

But then I heard a girls voice up ahead. But as I got closer, she got further. A couple of minutes after getting to my room, I heard a knock. When I opened the door, my jaw just dropped to the floor. A tall girl with long dirty blond hair, green eyes, cheeks and nose pink from the cold with a white coat, white hat, and white scarf, stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened. Guess she didn't know I was going to be here.

"Aurora."

"Mark. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Glen convinced me that I really needed to get away. He suggested this place. What are you doing here?"

"My grandparents convinced me to do the same thing. They offered the same place. They gave me this room. But I walked past it on my way here."

"That's weird. They gave me this room too." I responded.

"I'm sorry. I'll get another room if you want me to. I won't bother you." she said sadly. She turned to start walking away.

"Wait, Aurora. No."

She turned and gazed at me. How I missed those eyes so much. "Please. Stay the night at least."

I helped her set her things in the room. It was nice. It was more like a house. A huge bedroom. A living room with a real firewood. A kitchen, and a bathroom. Its cozy.

AURORA

I can't believe that Mark is here. God how good it feelsto see him again. But where are we both going to sleep? There's only one bedroom and one bed. We have to figure something out. But I don't want to. I just want to spend the next three weeks with him. In his arms.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask behind me.

"Um...nothing." I replied.

"Aurora, I know when something is bothering you. You can still trust me you know."

"Mark..."I said as I felt tears surfacing on my eyes. "...I miss you. I still want to be with you. It kills me more and more everyday that I'm not with you. It kills me to know that you could possibly move on and get into another relationship with another woman. I'm depressed. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I need you Mark."

I heard him sigh a big sigh of relief. "I don't want another woman. I want you, Aurora." he said wiping the tears that were streaming down my face. Then he cupped my face in his hands. "I love you, Aurora. I want to be with you."

He loves me. "You love me?"

"More than anything. I would do anything to be with you again, Darlin'. I love you."

"I love you, Mark."

He leaned in and kissed me. I melted into his arms when he wrapped them around me. I was relieved. But he suddenly pulled away. "What about your parents?" he asked.

"I don't care anymore about what they want. I know what I want. And that's you. I want to be with you. I don't care anymore about weather or not they want us to be together or if they are against it. I just care about what I want more than anything. That's you Mark. Not no other guy."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Darlin', we need to get some food for the night before the snow storm gets worse." he mumbled when we pulled away.

"Do you have to stop kissing me?" I asked,

He chuckled. "Darlin', I would kiss you all night if you let me."

I smiled. "Good. 'Cause I just might make you."


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

MARK

ME and Aurora went out for food. We bought it back. But we didn't pay much attention to the food. We just spent the night in each other's arms. We spent the majority of the night making out. But it wasn't enough to make up for the two months that we spent apart from each other. I love her. She loves me.

If I had it my way, I would show her my feelings for her. And show her how much I missed her these past two months. But i don't want to force her to do something that she's probably not ready for. I wonder if she's every gotten that far with a guy.

THE NEXT DAY 

AURORA 

I woke up this morning and I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I smiled while I traced his tattoos lightly with my fingers, not wanting to wake him. But then I felt kisses on my neck.

"Morning, Darlin'." I heard Mark's deep voice whisper in my ear. I sighed happily. I turned around and faced him.

"Morning." I replied. I thought about us going to that next level. But I don't know if that's what I want just yet. To be honest with you, I've never been there with a guy, if you know what I mean. So, I know I'll probably freak out if that time comes when me and Mark get to that point of our relationship.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Depends on the weather. But I want to snowboard."

"Darlin', I know nothing about snowboarding. I'm going to bust my ass. Just letting you know that right now."

I giggled. "Don't worry. I'll show you whatever I can."

"You can be my teacher any day of the week, Darlin'." he replied kissing me.

We went out to this restaurant for breakfast. It's nearby the resort. It reminded me of the day that me and Mark had our first kiss. I smiled thinking about it.

MARK 

I caught Aurora smiling when we were in the restaurant for breakfast. She's so adorable. She's turning me into a sucker. I'll do anything to make her happy. Anything to make her smile.

"You know, this reminds me of the day that we had our first kiss." I told her when we were eating.

"I know. Me too. We were going to San Diego. We ended up rooming together. When we went to the boardwalk..."

"We kissed." I finished for her. She smiled sweetly. "What are your parents going to think when we tell them that we're together?" I asked.

"Can we not worry about them right now? I just want to spend the next three weeks not worrying about anything that has to do wit hthem." She replied.

"Alright Darlin'. Sorry."

We spent the next few hours snowboarding. Of course, I busted my ass more than what I do in the ring. She tried to teach me some things, but we just stole kisses back forth. So it took longer than expected. But I didn't mind. I was just happy to be with her.

ONE WEEK LATER 

WE have two weeks left before we go back home. I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to stay here. With Aurora. I enojoy waking up in the morning with her in my arms. I enjoy having her be the first thing I see in the morning, I don't want this to end.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

AURORA 

ITS now been two weeks that me and Mark have been here. Two weeks that me and Mark have been back together. Its been the best two weeks that I've had these past two months. Falling asleep in his arms everyday. Waking up in his arms. Seeing Mark first thing in the morning. Hearing him say that he loves me. I don't want this to end.

We were in our room...well what we would like to call our house for the past two weeks. I was helping Mark cook dinner.

"Mark."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled "I love you, too." he replied giving me a kiss.

Christmas is coming up in a couple of days. There's something that Mark has been eyeing for the past two weeks. I have to get it for Mark. He says he doesn't want anything. But I'm still going to get him something.

MARK 

I woke up the next day early. I was going to a jewlery store to get something for Aurora for christmas. I left her a note saying that I was going out for a drive. I want what it is that I'm giong to get her be a suprise. My phone started to ring. It was Vince.

_"Hey Vince." _

_"Mark, how's it going?"_

_"It's going great. Just getting a present for Aurora for Christimas." _

_"Ah, you bumped into Aurora I see."_

_"Yeah. It was a suprise. I wasn't expecting her to be here. But, I'm glad she is."_

_"Alright. Just treat her good." _

_"I am. Don't have to worry about that." _

_"Anyways. I just wanted to let you know that Glen told me when you're supposed to be coming back. When you come back, try to get a flight to Washington State for the next event. Aurora as well. They schedualed you to be there. You two need to come back to work. So unfortunatly your little vacation has to end." _

_"That's alright, man. I'm just glad to have gotten these three weeks off. I needed them." _

_"What are you planning on getting my grandbaby?" _

_"I'm in the jewlery store right now checking." _

_"You're getting her a ring?" _

_"I don't know yet. I don't want to get married right now. Even if I did, I don't want to rush into that. I want both of us to be ready for that. For now, we're just trying to enjoy being together. Trying to make up for the past two months that we haven't been together." _

_"Okay. See you two in Washington. Tell her I said hello." _

_"Okay. See you there." _

AN HOUR LATER 

I got back to the resort to the smell of breakfast. Aurora cooked. When I walked in, I heard the piano. I walked into the living room and saw Aurora playing the piano. I smiled. She's been playing the piano almost everyday since we got here. She's been teaching me some things. I walked quietly up to her. She smiled when she looked up at me.

"Hi."

"Hey Darlin'." I replied giving her a kiss. "You ate breakfast already?"

"No. I just finished making breakfast not to long ago. So I decided to wait 'till you came back to eat."

"Alright. Come on." i grabbed her hand and let her to the dining room. She made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and saugage. I grabbed some orange juice for her and myself.

"Vince called. He said for us to grab a flight to Washington State for the next event and he said to tell you hi."

She sighed. "Okay. I don't want this to end though."

"Me either. I like us being together every day. I've gotten used to it."

"Me too." she said quietly.

"Hey..." I said lifting her chin up with my hand. "...No matter what, I'm not leaving you this time. We're going to stay together. I love you, Aurora."

She smiled. "I love you, too." she responded and gave me a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

AURORA

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey sweetie. It's Grandma."_

_"Hi Grandma. How's everything?" _

_"It's fine over here. It's snowing a lot. How's everything over there?" _

_"It's great. Thanks for conving me to come here. We love it here." _

_"We? I see you're with Mark." _

_"Yes. We're staying in the same place." _

_"You're back together?" _

_"Yes. It's the happiest I've been in the past two months. We're going to stay together this time. No matter waht Mom and Dad say. I'm not going to lose him again." _

_"I understand. I would be the same way if I was you. You know, I'm proud of you. For everything that you've accomplished so far. I really am proud of you." _

_"Thanks Grandma." _

_"Love you. And Merry Christmas, if we don't get in touch on Christmas." _

_"Love you too. Merry Christmas." _

Me and Mark are leaving the day after Christmas. Christmas is on Saturday. Three days from now. I really don't want to leave. It's so beautiful here. Who knows if me and Mark would even be together had we not been here. But we'll see what happens once we leave. Like I told Grandma, we're going to stay together this time. I don't care what Mom and Dad say about it this time. I'm not going to stop being wit h the man that I love because they have a problem with us being together. I can't.

SATURDAY 

MARK

ITS christmas. I woke up with Aurora in my arms. I kissed her gently before taking a shower and going downstairs to make breakfast.

"Something smells good down here." I heard her say when she came downstairs.

"Morning, Darlin'."

"Morning." she said giving me a kiss. I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Aurora." I leaned down and kissed her. The kiss deepend. I pulled away reluctantly. "Go out with me tonight for dinner."

She smiled. "Okay."

We started to eat brekfast and planned what we do to today other than go out to dinner tonight. I find myself falling in love with her more and more everyday. How I want to show her how much I do.

I went upstairs to the room to get something, when I saw something on the bed. When I walked up to the bed to see what it was, it was a gift from Aurora. First I read the card.

_"Mark, thank you for everything that you've done for me these past couple of months. I'm greatful for having you in my life. I don't know now what I'd do without you. The things you do that make me fall in love with you, the look in your eyes when you look at me. I give you my heart, and I give you my love. I'll give you everything that I possibly can. I love you, Mark.. Merry Christmas. XOXO -AURORA 3." _

I smiled. There was a box that was on the bed too. When I opened it, it was a white diamond, cartier watch. It's the watch that I've wanted for the past couple of months. But I never got myself. To know that she saved up all that money just to get me this watch, a watch that cost a fortune, it means alot to me. Now I just hope that she likes my present.

I went back downstairs and sat next to her. She was playing the piano.

"Thank you for the present. I love it."

"I'm glad you like it." she replied.

"I love you, Aurora."

"I love you, too." We kissed.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

AURORA 

I was getting ready to go out with Mark. I kept debating on what to wear for tonight. It was between a dress that reached my knees or this turtle neck with a pair of jeans and boots. I called Eve for help.

_"What ar e your options?" _

_"A beige turtleneck, tight dark blue jeans, brown boots; and a beige dress that's a little bit above the knee and it has long sleeves with heels. But it might be to cold for that." _

_"Does the dress show some clevlage when you put it on?" _

_"Yes. Not a lot though." _

_"I mean, the turtle neck and the jeans could be good so you won't be so cold. But, the dress screams sexy siren. He could keep you warm in bed tonight." _

_"I don't know about that. We've never had sex before with each other." _

_"If you don't want to, then don't. "_

0.0

I wore the turtleneck, with the jeans and the brown boots. I wore the necklace that my Grandpa gave me for my birthday as well as the diamond studs that my Dad got me last year for christmas. I had my hair in waves and let it fall down my back.

I went downstairs and smiled when I saw Mark. He was wearing a button down shirt, with jeans and boots. He had his hair in a low pony tail. He had flowers in his hand.

"Hey beautiful."

I felt my face grow warm. "Hi. You look handsome."

"Why thank you, Darlin' These are for you." he said handing me the flowers. It was red roses. Red is one of my favorite colours.

We left and he took me to this restaurant that I always saw when we went to go snowboarding. He reserved a seat for us on the second floor near the window. We had the view of the all the commotion outside tonight.

"This is really nice. Thank you for taking me out tonight Mark."

"I just wanted to do something special tonight."

But then he looked like he had alot on his mind as the night went on.

"Mark, what's wrong?" I asked as we were ea ting.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how I don't really care about what your parents say about us. I want us to be together no matter what. No matter what anyone says, I won't ever leave you. I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again. I love you." he replied while he reached for the bag that he bought with him. "Here. I hope you like it."

I took it and started to look through it. I read the card.

_"Aurora, you are my everything. I adore you. I'm greatful for everything that has happened with us both throughout the months that we've been together. I love you. Merry Christmas -Mark." _

I looked back in the bag and saw two boxes. I opened the long one. It was a bracelet. It had x's and o's on it with hints of red diamonds on it. It must've cost him a fortune.

"Its beautiful. Thank you." I said to him giving him a kiss.

Then I opened the smaller box. It was a ring. It said:

_Aurora and Mark XOXO _

Then he sat next to me, and took the ring. As he placed it on my finger, he said

"This is a promise ring. I know it seems kind of high schoolish. But, I promise to love you. I promise to never leave you. And I promise to never let anything come between us. I want to be with you. Always. I love you, Aurora."

"I love you too."

We went back home. I went straight to the room to put my presents away. Mark followed. "You want to watch a movie tonight or something?" I heard him ask.

I thought for a minute. "Well, I was thinking about doing something else." I told him.

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

I cupped his face and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me close. The kiss deepened. He places kisses on my neck and he laid me down on the bed.

"You sure you want this Aurora?"

"Yes. Are you?"

He continued to kiss me. It wasn't long until we started making love. That night, I realized something. My love for him is stronger than I thought.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

MARK 

THE NEXT DAY

I groaned when I felt something on top of me. I woke up and it was Aurora.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." she said giggling.

"That's a nice way to wake up in the morning." I said giving her a kiss. "Did I hurt you last night?" I asked.

"No. I was fine last night. Don't worry about it. Last night was great." She replied kissing me.

I deepend the kiss. But she pulled away. "We have to get ready to leave to Washington remember?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

LATER THAT DAY 

AURORA 

WE just arrived to Wahington State for our next show tomorrow. Mark walked me to my room and kissed me before going to his. I still belive that we had sex last night. It was amazing.

Turns out I'm room with Eve, Beth and Natalya.

"Aurora!" They exclaimed when I walked in. They all rushed towards me to hug me,

"Okay take it easy, please. I'm a little sore." I responed.

"Sore? What were you doing yesterday?" asked Beth

"Wait. You're sore. You and Mark went out last night .You mean you were a...?"

I nodded. "Oh, did Mark know that you were?" asked Natalya.

"Yes. That's why he was gentle."

They hugged me again in excitement. "Don't worry. It'll all go away. Soon your body will get comfortable with it." replied Eve.

"Until then, I need to be comfortable. I'm going to be walking in heels all night. I want to be comfortable before I rip someone's head off." They laughed.

"Ohmigod! Is that a ring?" asked Beth

"Yes. Mark gave me this last night as a christmas present. It's a promise ring."

"Mrs Calloway." they said in unison.

I laughed. "Shut Up!"

THAT NIGHT 

"Want to come to my room?" asked Mark as we got off the elevator to go to our rooms.

"What about Glen?"

"He won't be in until tomorrow. So I got the room to myself. Wanna come Darlin'?" I smiled and nodded 'yes'.

I walked into his room and sat down on the bed taking off my shoes. "So what are we going to do?" I asked as he sat down next to me. He leaned in and kissed me. I immediatly knew what he wanted to do. He took my legs and let me straddle him. I pla ced kisses on his neck and heard him moan. I gently nibbled on his ear and felt his erection. I felt his hands start traveling up underneath my shirt.

He laid down on the bed after taking off his shirt, and I took off mine. He rolled on top of me and started tugging on my pants to take them off. After it was takien off, he placed kisses all over me. His hands touched me where ever he could. I tried taking off his pants. He helped me take them off. He wedged himself between my legs and I felt a low thick slide.

"Mark." I moaned when we entered. He leaned down and kissed me before beginning to thrust into me. He grabbed my thigh tightly as he thrusted into me.

"Aurora."

MARK 

She felt good. Warm and tight.

"Mmmm...Mark..." she moaned. I placed my hand on her breasts and started to fondle it. "Ah...Oh God.."

I picked up the pace. I didn't want to stop. She felt too good. Thirty minutes later, we came together. We were both sweaty and out of breathe. She snuggled in my arms and we both doze off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT.**

chapter 20

AURORA 

I was backstage with Mark. It was almost time for me, Booker, and Josh to go out for commentating for tonight's Raw. Mark was leaning against the wall. He had his arms around me and had me close to him.

"Can I get a kiss, Darlin'?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe." I said innocently.

"Maybe huh?" he said chuckling. I pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

"Okay you two. We don't want to prey you two apart now." We turned around.

"Grandma, Grandpa." I gave them a hug.

Grandma looked at me and smiled. "Well, look at you. You got the life back in your eyes. The color back in your cheeks. You got some of your curves back. The excitement I see in your eyes. I'm glad to see you like this, Aurora."

"Mark, you're doing a real good job with my grandbaby. Thank you for making her happy." I heard Grandpa tell Mark. They went off to talk.

"What's this ring I see here?" asked my Grandma.

"Mark gave it to me for christmas. It's a promise ring. You like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful."

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

VINCE

"Glen, where's Mark?" I asked worriedly.

"He's by the curtain waiting for his music. His match is next. Why?"

"Because, I just found out that this new Diva that they have here on Raw is supposed to go out during Mark's match and try to seduce him to let her be with him. I guess to manage him or something. I don't know if he knows."

"What? He didn't know that. If he did, I would've known about it from him. Not anyone else."

"Why didn't anyone tell him?" replied Eve.

"Because guess what...Aurora's father wanted this. I just found out also that Paul wanted this storyline for a female to come out and seduce him. But, if Makr doesn't know, then I'm afraid that Aurora doesn't know either. She would've come up to me or Linda about it if she did. So I'm going to look for him..."

The bells ding and the lights go out. "Damn it! It's too late to tell him!" shouted Glen.

_There ain't no grave can put my body down  
>There ain't no grave can put my body down<br>When I hear that trumpet sound  
>I'm going to rise right out of the ground<br>There ain't no grave can hold my body down_

_His oppenent, weighing in at 299 pounds. From Death Valley, The Undertaker! _

The crowd goes crazy. Mark is supposed to be facing John Cena.

0.0

_Booker: The legendary phenom, the Undertaker. So many wrestlers backstage and fans from the WWE universe have so much respect for this guy. _

_Matthews: I don't blame anyone for having respect for the Undertaker. Everything he's accomplished in this buisness, he makes his presence known weather he's here or not._

_Aurora: I just can't get enough of him. _

Mark gets in the ring and takes off his trenchcoat and hat. He goes to the side of the ring where he can clearly see Aurora. She smiles at him as their gazes lock. But then a Diva's song starts playing. Overcome by Creed.

It's a new Diva named "Victoria". She gets in the ring and grabs the mic.

"Now before this match starts...for those of you who still don't know me, I'm Victoria. I want to make a deal with the Deadman before he begins his match.

Mark looks in Aurora's direction seeing a serious stare on her face wondering what will happen next.

"I want to be in your corner 'Taker. Cheering you on. Maybe I could be your little cheerleader." she said tracing her fingers along his chest.

He looked at Aurora again. He could tell she didn't like what was going on. She was clenching her jaw and looking in other directions from time to time.

_Aurora: What the hell is going on here?_

_Booker: I don't know. I didn't even know myself that she would be out here tonight. Unless this is something that came up last minute. _

"Aurora, calm down. I'm sure this is just something that was put together last minute. This storyline that they're trying to pull off...it's not real. Trust me. Mark loves you." whispered Booker to Aurora.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

MARK 

"Vince! Anybody! Would anybody care to explain what the hell that was about? Why didn't anybody tell me that she was going to come out and do that?" I yelled throwing some things on the ground. I just finished my match with John Cena.

"Mark, we didn't know until after you went out. I just got news and was going to look for you. We didn't know last minute Mark. We did not know."

"Whoever made this last minute, will pay. How in the hell are you going to send her out there and try to seduce me? Goddamn it Vince! Aurora was out there! She had to watch the whole damn thing!"

"Mark, relax!" said Glen.

"Not until someone gives me a damn good explanation. My woman's out there and she has to watch another female do what Victoria did out there to me. You didn't see the look in her eye. The anger of watching another woman do what she did. I love Aurora. Somebody better get to fixing this before I will. It won't be pretty if I do."

I walked off pissed at whoever did this. After the show, I went looking for Aurora. I had to talk to her.

"Aurora. Baby. Did you know about this?"

"No. I didn't even know she was going to be here tonight. Must've been last minute."

"You don't sound upset."

"Trust me. I am. You think I like to watch another woman out there act towards you the way she did? I don't think so. Somebody better fix this, Mark. And I mean that. I don't care what anyone has to do. I'm not going to have this."

THE NEXT DAY

"Mark, we need to tell you something." said Glen. He was with Eve, Beth, Natalya, Linda, and Vince. I had Aurora in my arms. We were in the airport for a flight to Texas for our next event.

"What is it?"

"Well, about the storyline last night with Victoria. The truth is, it was last minute. So no one knew. But it was Paul's idea. He's behind this."

"What?" yelled Aurora. "Why would he do that?"

"Who knows sweethart." said Linda. "We don't know. Maybe something new that he wanted. Who knows. But he probably still thinks that you two are no longer together. So he won't think that there's a problem with that storyline."

"But we _are_ together, Grandma. I don't want this storyline. I don't like it."

"I know. We don't either. But we're going to try to talk to him to get him to change his mind about this. Mark, how you feeling?"

I took a minute to answer carefully so I wouldn't lose my temper. Especially around Aurora. "I'm pissed off. What was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to do? How else would I react knowing that my woman is sitting out there having to watch one of these Divas coming out and doing what she did? I would be just as pissed off or even worse if one of these wrestlers do to her what Victoria came out and did. No matter what the reason. Would you be happy with that if you were in the situation?"

Vince sighed. "Mark, I understand your anger. Now, Paul has the storyline already set up for the next couple of weeks. Eventually it will le ad to a feud between you and John Cena with you eventually getting a title shot for the WWE Championship. Unfortuantly, Paul himself will not be in attendance."

"What am I supposed to do Vince?" I asked letting go of Aurora. "This is my career. But she's my life. What, is he going to make me choose between the two? I lost her once. I won't lose her again. I'll be damned if I do."

"We'll try to talk to him. See if he can come up with another storyline or make this one different from what he planned. We can't promise that it will work. But we'll try."


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

AURORA 

MARK invited us for dinner at his house since we were going to be in Houston. It's the first time that I've been to his house since we've been together. He was cooking dinner when I went into the kitchen.

I saw that he was making biscuits. "Teach me how to make biscuits. Please..." I told him.

He gave me a kiss and started to let me help him make it. After we finished with the biscuits, we were waiting on the rest of the food. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine Darlin'. Just thinking about this storyline. I don't want to do it. It doesn't feel right. Especially knowing that you're there and you have to watch and you're not able to do anything about it."

I sighed while runningmy fingers through his hair. "We'll figure something out. We have too. It'll be okay." We kissed.

After dinner, we all hung out for a while. I decided to stay the night with Mark.

THE NEXT DAY 

RAW

JOHN Cena is out in the ring. He has a match tonight with Mark again. This is where the feud will most likely start between the two. He grabbed the mic to speak.

"Undertaker, Undertaker, Undertaker..."

_Matthews: Wonder what he wants?_

_Booker: Like a match with the Deadman alone isn't enough to deal with for one night. Now you gotta say something to probably piss him off. Very smart John. _

"...This young lady here at commentary. Aurora. This is the most beautiful woman I've seen in a long time. I mean, blond hair, green eyes, nice body, and very smart. I see how you look at her every time you come out for a match. Your gaxe goes directly to her. You look her up and down like you want something from her. Well let me tell you something Deadman, I'm going to make her mine..."

John gets out of the ring and walks towards her. "...Hey, how doing? I'm John. Nice to finally be able to talk to you beautiful..."

_BACKSTAGE:_

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Mark. He was waiting for his turn to get into the ring.

"Mark, it's part of the storyline. You know that." said Glen.

_BACK IN THE RING: _

"I can treat you very well. Now as for you Undertaker. You already have someone. Victoria. So don't bother with Aurora. I'll make her mine."

"Please. Like that will ever happen." he heard Aurora say.

"I promise, that by next week, I'll make you mine."

_BACKSTAGE:_

"Mark, you're supposed to win the match tonight anyways. Now you just have a better reason to win. But remember, this is just a storyline." said Glen.

"I understand. But my feelings for Aurora are real. Damn real, Glen. Weather this is a storyline or real life, I'm not going to like another guy hitting on her. She's mine. Paul still thinks that we're not together. You know how hard it is to control my anger when I see things like this happen and I know how it affects Aurora? I know she doesn't like this. It angers her. But I try to put up with it because this is part of my job. This is what I have to do.

But like I told Vince. She's my life. I'm not going to risk anything tofuck up this relationship and lose her again. Someone try to be in my situation and tell me how to deal with it when they understand how much it hurts to have someone keep you from being with the one person you love. But you stay together anyways because you can't see yourself without that person by your side. How much it hurts to see that person you love break little by little everydaybecause they know that someone in their family can't seem to accept it. When someone understands how that feels, they can come to me and tell me how to deal with it.

I can't see myself without her. And I'm going to keep seeing her. So yeah, it's hard for me to control my feelings for this. It's hard to keep my anger under control when I see another guy hitting on her like John is 'supposed' to be doing right now out there. It kills me. Do you understand now, Glen? Please tell me that you do."

Vicotria comes out to the ring followed by Mark.

"Well what do you know? It's 'Taker with his little cheerleader/manager. I know that you are a man of few words. I remember a couple of years ago when you had a new...theory so to say. That was to just shut up and fight. So, I'll just give the mic to Victoria, and let her do the talking for you."

But Mark snatched the mic from Cena to talk.

"Now John, it's true that I am a man of few words. But you're barking up the wrong tree. First off, don't tell me what not to do. You're not my boss. You're just another guy who's ass I will beat. Another guy that when I'm through with you, you will Rest In Peace."


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

ONE MONTH LATER 

MARK 

WE had our next show and events in Albany, New York. Paul was supposed to be here for RAW to make an appearance. He also wants to talk to me about something. I hope that he hasn't figured out that me and Aurora are back together. He's just going to try to keep up apart again. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know how much more of this I can take. Especially of this storyline and Paul being the way that he is. I honestly don't know.

AURORA

"AURORA. You alright?" asked my dad when we were on our way to Albany.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Truth is, I'm nervouse. I honestly don't want him to find out that me and Mark are together again. He'll just try something worse than this storyline to keep us apart. And I don't want that. I want us to be together. But I also want Dad to accept us.

When we got to the arena, I went straight to the locker room to get changed for tonight. My Dad went off somewhere. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Hey Aurora." said the girls when I walked in.

"Hi."

"Why do you look sad?" asked Natalya.

"I feel sad. I don't know why. My dad's here for tonight's show. He still doesn't know that me and Mark are together. What am I going to tell him if he finds out? I can't take not being with Mark anymore. I want to be with him."

"Why don't you two just get married?" suggested Eve.

"Marriage?" added Beth.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I don't know guys." I replied. "I don't even know if I'm ready for that. That's a big step to take."

"Well, I don't have anything else for you. Aurora, you're going to be twenty-two i n about six to seven months from now. You're parents can't tell you what to do anymore. You're an adult. You're free to do whatever you want." said Eve.

"She's right." added Natalya. "It's not fair for him to do that to you. You've made it this far in your life without messing up. What's he worried about?"

"He has to let you go someday." added Beth.

MARK

"MARK"

I turned around and it was Paul. _Shit._

"Mark. I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" I asked as he lead me to his office.

"Please, have a seat. Well, I wanted to talk to you about your storyline with Victoria and John. How do you feel about the storyline? Honestly. How do you feel?"

"Ummm...I'm having trouble with it a little." I replied.

"Is it because you're still 100% over Aurora?"

I didn't know what to say. My mind just froze. "Now, you two haven't been together for what, three months. I put Victoria in this because of the possible push that it can give her. But also to help you get over Aurora. I was hoping that you and Victoria could get together someday outside of the ring and possibly have one thing lead to another."

"Paul, I can't do that." I replied.

"Why not? Now I know you're probably thinking that I'm trying to play matchmaker here..."

"Why don't you want us to see ea ch other?" I asked. "I just need to know the reason for it."

His face became serious. "Mark, I need you to understand that I just don't think it's right. I know she's an adult, but she's gonethis far without making a mistake in her life to set her back. I don't want her to start making one now."

"So her going out with me was a mistake?"

"Mark, no. I just don't want it to lead to one..."

"Paul, I don't know if you have something against me. But I loved your daughter. I still do. It's hard for me to get over her. I don't think that I ever will. I can't stop loving her."

"Mark, I'm serious. I don't want you two to see each other. You can hate me all you want. That's okay. But at least do that for me."

"What are the consequences if I don't? I just want to know." I told him curiously.

"The only consequence is that you two will just be getting seperated. Over and Over again until you two get the idea that you two will not be together. Understood?"


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

VINCE 

"What did Paul tell you?" I asked Mark.

"The thing that sticks in my mind from our entire conversation was that he said that me and Aurora will just keep being seperated until we get the idea that we just can't be together anymore. I didn't tell him that we were together but that's just what he said. We were talking about the storyline and it came up. I can't do this anymore. It kills me to keep this a secret from someone that she cares about. What do I do? I love Aurora. More than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But how can we when there's people that just can't accept that Vince?"

I sighed. "I don't know Mark. I don't know what else to tell you. I don't know what else to do for you. He's going to lose her if he keeps this up. I don't think he realizes that."

"And he doesn't realize how much I love her. I'm tired of this. I can't take it anymore." he replied.

"Now Mark, I don't want you to give up. We here all know how much you two love each other. But don't give me this give up stuff. It's not like you. You've made it this far with her. You two can last. And you're going to." I assured him.

He sighed. "I'm gonna go walk around a bit. Clear my head. See you around Vince."

I sighed as he walked away. What are we going to do now?

MARK

I was walking around backstage when I found Aurora with Booker and Josh. They were discussing the show tonight. I decided to keep walking around. I didn't want to interrupt her. A couple of minutes later, I heard her coming after me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey, Darlin'" I said giving her a kiss.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing. I just want some time to myself to think and clear my head of some things. It has nothing to do with you so don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I replied and walked away.

0.0

_There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
>There ain't no grave can hold my body down<br>When I hear that trumpet sound  
>I'm gonna rise right out of the ground<br>There ain't no grave can hold my body down _

_Booker: Guys, the Undertaker-Cena feud continues tonight as they face each other for the first time in two weeks . What do you two think of this fued? Think Cena can survive? _

As Matthews talked and answered Booker's question, Mark gazed at Aurora like he always does and and touches his chest as their way of him saying he loves her. She smiles slightly but it quickly fades when she remembers that he walked away earlier when she saw him. He doesn't understand why she didn't smile like she usually does when she sees him in the ring before the bell.

AFTER RAW 

AURORA 

I came out of the locker room after changing into some more shoes.

"Aurora."

I turned around and saw Mark. I smiled slightly.

"Where are you spending the night?" he asked.

"My dad and I are driving back to Conneticut for the next event. So I'm not staying here."

"Oh." he said dissapointed. "Okay. I'll see you at the next event then."

I started to walk away when I heard him say something. I couldn't quite hear what it was. But I didn't bother to ask because I saw my Dad's car waiting for me out in the parking lot. So I just kept walking. My heart weighed heavy. It ached. I can't do this anymore. I can't take much more.


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

MARK

"WHERE'S Aurora?" asked Glen when I walked into the room.

"With her Dad. They were going to drive back to Conneticut for the next event. So she's not staying here." I replied. I ached to have her here tonight. To go to sleep with her in my arms.

THE NEXT DAY 

I WENT up to Vince. I wanted to ask him and Linda something after talking to Glen last night.

"Vince. Can I talk to you and Linda. In private?" I asked,

"Sure. Let me just let Linda know where she can find us." He called her and let her know. A couple of minutes later, she came.

"Is everything okay? Where's Aurora? I haven't seen her since the show last night."

"Her and Paul were going to drive to Conneticut for the next event. So she didn't stay." I told them.

"Are you okay? Nothing's wrong with you? Physically I mean." asked Vince.

"No. I uh, just wanted to ask you something. But if I go along with it, it might push Aurora away from Paul more than what all of this already has."

"Mark, what's going on here?" asked Linda

"Just here me out. Let me explain."

THREE DAYS LATER

AURORA

IT'S been three days since me and Mark have talked. Dad has been up my case lately wondering why I've been so down. He if gets on my case one more time, I swear I'll blow up. I don't need someone down my neck all the time. Espedially now with him wanting to be MR Matchmaker over here trying to get me to go out with guys who I'm not interested in. I'm with Mark. Why would I go out with another guy?

Then again, he doesn't know. I hate this. This is starting to become to much for me to handle. I heard a soft knock on my door. It was Mom.

"Hey Aurora. How are you?" she asked.

"I've been better."

"I wanted to talk to you. It's about Mark."

I became worried. "Mark. What's happened to him? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"Yes. He's fine. But...do you love him?" she asked,

How do I know she won't tell Dad? "Why?"

"I won't tell Dad. But I just need to know. Because, I realize that he makes you happy. He makes you smile. Without him, you're depressed. I'm not going to lose my daughter. But I don't want to see you lose your mind because you lost Mark. If I'm going to try my best to convince your father that you two belong together, I need to know exactly how you feel about him. If you want, that is. I just want to help."

I was shocked. "I thought you were against me and Mark being together."

"I was. At first. But then, I heard you tell Grandma how much it's killing you to be away from him. I notice the little things that he does. He touches his chest when he looks in your direction on RAW before the bell rings for his match to start. I see how he gazes in your direction. Then I put two and two together and realized that you two should be together. Your father doesn't notice those things like I do. But like I said, I can try my best to help change his mind. Aurora...Do you love him?" she asked,

"More than anything. Mom, I know I'm only twenty-one years old. But I don't want anyone else. I want him. I'm sorry if I disapointed you."

"Why would you think you disapointed me? You never did."

"Because, I made it this far without screwing anything up. And then I start dating Mark, and when I tell you and Dad, you two freak out. I go two months without him. The worst two months of my life. I can't take it anymore Mom. I need him. I want to be with him. I'm in love with him." I told her on the verge of crying.

"Sweethart, I'm not disapointed. I'm glad that you have someone who will take care of you no matter what."

I looked at her confused. "I find things out. I knew you and Mark were back together. I just wanted you to tell me yourself. I tried to convice Dad to not do that storyline. But he's as stubborn as a bull."

"You'll seriously help me?" I asked.

"I'll try my best. I know he loves you two."

I smiled and hugged her. "Now quick question. Have you and him...?"

"Mom! Really?"

"What? I just want to make sure that you're being careful and using protection if you are."

"Mom. Relax. I know."


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26

MARK 

AFTER telling Vince and Linda what I wanted to tell them, I made sure that they didn't tell anyone that would tell Aurora. I didn't want her to know what I had planned.

We were at the arena for the next event. I heard some of the Divas talking and laughing when I saw Aurora with them. She looks beautiful. I walked up to them.

"Hey ladies." I told them.

"Hey Mark."

My eyes went straight to hers. She smiled at me.

"We'll leave you two alone. Aurora, invite him." and they walked away.

"Invite who to what?" I asked.

"Well, we were going to go out tonight to a club with some of the guys. Please come."

"If you're going to be there, I'll go."

She smiled. "I'll let you know when to be ready by." I nodded. But then I cupped her face and kissed her the way I wanted to hoping that it would make up for the three days that me and her haven't seen or talked to each other. When I pulled away, she was smiling.

"I'll see you later. I love you, Mark."

"I love you, too Darlin'" I kissed her again before letting her go.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

AURORA 

"I don't know what to wear." I told my friends as we were in my house getting ready to go out tonight. Mark and some of the guys are picking us up. They all looked at my options.

"You need something that shows off your personality but screams sexy." said Eve. "You want Mark to have his hands all over you tonight on the dance floor."

"If sexy is what we're going for here..." I said as I paused to think. "...Then I would go with this." I said putting up a burgandy dress that reached a little above my knees. It was one strap and I knew how it showed my every curve. Mark has never seen me in this dress before. I hope he likes it.

An hour later, we were all ready. We heard a knock on the front door. Eve asnwered the door and the guys all started pouring in. I came out of the kitchen and saw Mark. I smiled when I saw his eyes linger on me as he lookat me from head to toe. I had put my hair into curls and I had on the ring that Mark gave me for christmas.

"Hi."

"Hey. You look good." he replied walking towards me.

"Thanks." Igrabbed his shirt and pulled him close and we kissed. We heard some whistles and jeers. I pulled away smiling feeling my face grow warm.

0.0

We got to the club and it was packed. We were able to get a table for us. We started gettingsome drinks until a good dance song came on. I got up to dance. Everyone else was tryingto help me get Mark to dance wit h me.

"Darlin', I don't think I can." he replied.

"Please. Just follow my lead. You'll be fine." I leaned down and to whisper in his ear. "Dance with me. And on a serious note, if you want, you can come home with me and stay the night."

"Really?" he asked, I nodded. He took my hand and I lead him to the dance floor. "Now how do I do this?" I looked at him.

"What? It's been a really long time since I've done this." he replied.

I laughed, "Okay. You see what they are doing?" I showed him a couple that was grinding against each other."

"You can't be serious?"

"Mark, come on. Just follow what I'm doing" I turned around and put his hands on my waist. I was able to get my hands to reach the back of his head and I started grinding against him. It wasn't long before I felt him pull me closer and hold on tightly.

THREE HOURS LATER 

"I'm going to start headiing home. Anyone wanna come with?" I asked looking at Mark. He got the message.

"I'll go with you." he replied getting up. "See y'all in the morning."

0.0

When we got back to my house, I took his hand and led him to the room. He pulled my arm gently to get me close to him and kissed me. He started to kiss my neck and my collerbone. I moned softly.

MARK

I helped her take my shirt off when I felt her tugging at it. I took of her dress and laid her down on the bed. I kissed her all over until I got to her legs. I placed kisses onthe inside of her thigs.

"Mark." I heard her moan softly.

It wasn't long until I started to let my tounge play with her sex. I felt her arch as I sucked on her clit. I pulled away and took of my pants. Her eyes were filled with lust. I wedged myseld back in between her legs. I kissed her again and made my way doen her neck and collarbone until I got to her breasts.

I grabbed her thighs tightly and started to thrust into her. She felt good.

"Ah...Mark..."

"Aurora"

I picked up the pace after a couple of minutes as her monas started to fill the room.

"Mmmm...Ah...Please don't stop...Mark..."

Almost thirty minutes later, we both came together. Tonight was definitly a good night.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

MARK 

I woke up the next day with my arms tightly around Aurora. It felt good having her in my arms. It always did feel good. A couple of minutes later, I felt her figners trace my tattooes. I placed a kiss on her neck.

"Good Morning, Darlin'"

She turned around and smiled. "Good Morning." she replied giving me a kiss. "I'm glad that you stayed the night."

"Me too." I told her giving her a soft kiss. "We should start heading down for breakfast."

"We should stay in bed all day today. Stay just like this."

I sighed. "I want that too. Maybe when we get a day off this week, I could come here and we could make it happen."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe. I'd like that to happen. No interuptions. Just me and you."

I smiled. "I love you, Aurora."

"I love you, too."

We made love in the shower before getting dressed to go downstairs. She put on one of my shirts and a pair of basketball shorts that I had with me. She put her hair in a messy bun and faced me. I can't believe that she can dress in clothes that are huge on her and still make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing. Just feeling very lucky today Darlin'."

She grabbed my hand and we went downstairs to start making breakfast. But Eve already beat us to it.

"Morning sleepyheads. Hope you don't mind that I decided to make breakfast today."

"Okay. Thanks." replied Aurora.

"Those clothes are kinda big on you." said Eve.

"They're mine. That's why." I replied.

"Oh. I see. You two were probably pretty busy last night Huh?"

"Shush. You just focus on making breakfast." replied Aurora

I laughed. I led her to the living room and let her snuggle against me when we sat on the couch.

0.0

We were eating breakfast, Eve stood up.

"Um, I would like to take this time to thank Aurora for letting us stay here in her house. Appriciate it."

We all agreed.

"No problem. You guys are my friends. Besides, I'm just a nice person." she said with a giggle.

VINCE 

I was at the mall with Linda and Stephanie. We bumped into Aurora's friends. We all greeted each other.

"Wait. Someone's missing from this group. Two people actually. Where's Aurora and Mark?" I asked.

"There walking around. There over there actually." said Beth as we looked in the direction that she was pointing too. They're were by the fountain that was in the middle of the mall. They were hand in hand. And happy. I smiled. I'm glad that she's happy. She deserves it.

"I want to talk to him." said Stephanie. "I want to get to know him better. See what it is about him that Aurora loves so much. Unlike Paul, I'm willing to accept the fact that they're together. So, I might as well get to know him."

AURORA 

"I checked the scheduale for the weekend. Niether one of us are schedualed to make any appearances for anything." I told Mark as I put my arms around his waist.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I had someone check for me and call me before we left the house. So what are you going to do over the weekend? Go back home?" I looked up at him.

"How about I stay with you tomorrow? We make that thing we talked about this morning happen?" he replied smiling. I nodded as he leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away gently leaving me wanting me more.

We were on oue way to meet up with the others to grab some lunch. But on our way there we bumped into my mom, and my grandparents.

"Hi Mark. How are you?" asked my mom.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same. Can you and I talk in private please? It'll only be a couple of minutes."

MARK

We went to the food court that was nearby and sat down at an empty table.

"You did nothingwrong so you don't have to worry about getting into any trouble. But I just wanted to get to know you a little better. "

"You want to get to know me a little better? No disrepsect, but since when?" I asked.

"Well, now that you and Aurora are together, I wanted to get to know the guy that she's dating."

I looked at her shocked that she knew that. "I have ways of finding things out." she told me. "So tell me Mark. Why are you dating my daughter?"

I sighed deeply and started. "Stephanie, I love Aurora. More than anything. She means the world to me. Aurora makes me want to be better at what I do. She makes me want to be a better person period. I'm with her and I'm the happiest I've been in a while since my divorce. I look at her and wonder how I became the luckiest man in the world because I'm with her. I respect her. I respect her values. I take care of her. I treat her well and not once have I ever laid a hand on her. I lost her once a couple of months ago. I'm not going to lose her again. Not this time. This time, I'm going to make sure I keep her. I love her Stephanie."

She smiled. We spent the next couple of minutes talking. She assured me that she will try to convince Paul to let us be together. I hope she does.


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

TWO MONTHS LATER

AURORA 

I was in the Divas locker room and I just came out of the bathroom after throwing up my guts. I've been really sick lately. I don't know why. I'm not allergic to anything. I didn't eat anything that made my stomach sick. I've gained some weight and I don't know why. I've been eating the same things I always eat.

"You need to go to the doctor. You've been really sick these past couple of weeks." said Beth as she was trying to calm me down.

"I know. I made an appointment for when I go back home. I don't know why I'm so sick." I replied frustrated.

"Wait, Aurora." Eve started out saying.

"What?"

"You and Mark are sexually active right?" she asked,

"Yeah. Why?" I replied slowly.

"Do you two use any type of protection each time you have sex?"

I thought for a moment. "Oh my God. You don't think I could be pregnant do you?" I started to panic,

"Wait, just a minute. Wait. Are you late?"

I gasped. "Yes." I shot up quickly. "Come with me. I'm going to get something from the store."

0.0

We got back from the store. I went to get a pregnancy test. I took it and waited a couple of minutes for the results.

"Okay. Time to go check." said Natalya.

I was getting nervous. As I was about to check, my grandma came in. "Hi Grandma."

"Hey sweetie. I was looking for you. You girls can stay."

"What is it? Something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No. I just needed to talk to you." We all sat down. The test could wait until she finished. "I don't know how else to ask this. So I'm just going to ask. Are you pregnant?"

I started stammering. "I uh...um...Grandma...I just took a pregnancy test. I was going to check when you came in."

She sighed. "Aurora, sweetie. I thought you and Mark would be careful if you ever got to that point in your relationship."

"I'm sorry, Grandma."

"We don't even know for sure. She hasn't checked yet." said Eve. So I went to check. I came back out with the test in my hand. I gasped putting my hand over my mouth.

"What does it say?" they asked.

I looked up at them with tears filling my eyes. "I''m pregnant." I started crying.

"First things first. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted you to be a bit more careful." said Grandma as she put her arms around me.

"Grandma, I'm scared." I whispered. "I don't know how to take care of a baby. I don't know how to be a mom."

"Listen, when I first got pregnant, I was scared too. I didn't know anything about being a mother. No matter all the books you read or anything else you do to prepare yourself for the baby, no one's ever ready for what they really bring. But I will tell you this, your friends, and myself, we'll be here for support. That's the least we can give you. Support."

"I'm going to the doctor when I go back home. I'm going to see what the doctor says first. But what am I going to tell Mark? _How _am I going to tell him?" I asked.

"We'll be nearby when you tell him. Just in case you need help telling him." replied Beth. "But I don't think Mark will get mad over it."

LATER THAT WEEK

WE were back in Conneticut. Grandma came with me to the doctor. But I broke the news to my mom two days ago. She says she's not mad. But I don't know. I'm just still worried about how I'll tell Mark. And to top it all off, how will I tell my dad that I'm pregnant?

When the doctor called me in, Mom and Grandma came with me.

"Okay, so you came to the doctor two days ago. We ran your tests for the results. You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations. You're six weeks along. Does the father of the baby know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure before saying anything." I replied.

"Okay. Well, I will make an apointment for you to come back within a week or two to find out the due date. Again, congratulations."

"Thanks."

She left the room to let us gather our things. "Aurora, sweetie, you alriight?" asked Mom.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her not wanting to look at her in the eye.

She sighed. She put her arms around me. "No. I just hoped you waited a little longer to have a baby. But I'm telling you this. That baby, is going to be a blessing. For all of us."

"How am I going to tell Dad that I'm pregnant?"

"We'll figure something out. First let's just figure out how you're going to tell Mark. When's the next time that you'll see him?" asked Grandma.

"Monday. In Florida." That's the day after tomorrow.

MONDAY

MARK 

AURORA'S been acting wierd lately. I don't know why. First off, she's sick. Then to top it off she's acting wierd. What the hell is going on?

I saw Aurora coming towards me with her friends. We were by the parking lot. "Hey Darlin'" I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hi. Can I talk to you in private. Please?"

I looked around. "Alright." We went near some boxes that had to do with the tech people. "What is it?"

"I um...well you know I've been sick lately. So I went to the doctor during our days off to see what was wrong."

"Did they find anything?"

"Mark...I'm pregnant." she told me with the most serious look on her face.

"You're pregnant?" I repeated.

"Yes. The doctor said I'm six weeks along. Which could explain why I've been gaining weight and some of my dresses that I usually wear for the show are starting not to fit me."

I smiled, picked her uo and twirled her around. "You're pregnant."

"I thought you would be upset about it."

"Why would I be upset?" I asked her.

"Because...you already have kids and I wasn't sure where you stood as far as having more kids go." she replied quietly.

"Baby, look at me." I lifted her chin up so she can look at me. "Darlin', even though this baby wasn't planned, I'm sure as hell happy that you get to be the mother of my child. Now, I'm going to help take of this child. I'm going to take care of you. No matter what, I'll take care of the both of you. I'm not going to be like one of those guys that up and leave once something like this happens. That's not me. That's not how I was raised. Darlin' I love you. And I'm going to do what I can to make sure that you and this baby get the best things in the world. What we need to worry about is how we'll tell your dad. But don't worry about me. I'm not mad. I'm happy. This baby will be a blessing in disguise. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. I pulled her close and kissed her.


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29 

VINCE 

I just found out not to long ago that my grandbaby is pregnant. Now, I hoped it would be later on in life where she became a mother. But I can't be mad. I'm happy for her. She has a guy that loves her and that would gladly step up and be in this child's life. No matter what.

We were in her house for dinner. Paul and Stephanie were there too. I knew for a fact that Aurora would try to tell him tonight that she's pregnant. She has to. Sooner or later, he's going to notice that she has a growing belly. Might as wel tell him now, rahter than later.

"So Aurora, I see you've been feeding yourself pretty well. Have you gained weight?" he asked her.

AURORA 

"Um...there's a reason for that Dad. And it's not because I've been feeding myself pretty well."

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant. I'm sex weeks along. I found out a couple of days ago." I told him as I played with my food.

"You're pregnant? Aurora you're only twenty-one years old, and you're pregnant?" I heard him sigh deeply. "Who's the father?"

My hands started to shake. I was nervous about how he would react. "It's Mark."

"Mark?" he roared. "I specifically told you and him that you were to stay away from each other. Yet both of you do it regardless. Aurora come on!"

"Come on, what Dad?" I yelled back. "What am I supposed to do? No this baby was not planned. But I am going to keep this baby. And I'm going to stay with him! Why do you hate him so much Dad? Ar e you mad that for once, I stick with a guy that doesn't run off everytime you do something to make him run off?"

"I just don't think that he's right for you. But he sure as hell better be there for this child." He replied.

"He will. I primise you that. He'll be in this child's life. And weather you like it or not Dad, me and him are going to stay together."

"No you will not. You two will not see each other Aurora! Do you understand me?"

"No! I'm going to keep seeing him. It's my choice Dad. Not yours. I may be twenty-one years old, but I'm an adult. I can do what I want." I yelled running off.

"Aurora!" I heard him yell behind me. But I didn't turn back. I can't.

THE NEXT DAY 

My mom and Grandparents came into my room to talk to me.

"Is Dad still mad at me?" I asked.

"He's mad..."

"What about Mark? Mom, I can't take care od this baby by myself. And I really want to be with him. He really wants to take care of this baby."

"I know sweethart." replied Mom. "I know. He says that you two can no longer see each other. And on events, you're only allowed to see each other if both of you are schedualed to be there. No phone calls, nothing."

"Mom, that's not fair! I'm an adult. I still have to be told what to do by my own Dad?" I asked.

"Aurora, you need to calm down," said Grandpa.

"How am I going to calm down? Do you know how scared I am? I don't know anything about taking care of a baby! I don't know how to be a mom. I'm scared. This is only making it worse for me."

"Baby, I know you're scared. You don't think I was scared when I was pregnant with you?" said Mom sitting down next to me. "I was terrified. I knew nothing about taking care of a baby. But I did it anyways. You have us and your friends to help you out. Mark is more than happy to take care of the baby. So you don't have to worry about him."

"But Mom, we can't be together. To this day, Dad still dosen't want us to be together. What are we supposed to do? What kind of environment is that to raise a child in?"

"Sweeite, like it was said before. This baby is a blessing in disguise." said Grandma.

"I want to move in with him. If tha that's what it takes to show him that we will stay together, then so be it."

"Aurora, think this through. Don't let it be a choice that you make based on your feelings about this," said Mom.

**I will be away from any computer access for two weeks. I'll update as soon as I can. But please r & r. **


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

AURORA 

OVER the next two months, I moved to Texas with Mark. It's a big step for me. I've never lived outside of Conneticut. So for me to move to another state where I don't have a lot of friends and where I don't know a lot of people, is big for me. I'm trying to get used to it. Trying to get used to the environment.

Dad is upset that I decided to move down here to Texas. He says that if Mark was really a good guy and wanted what was best for me and the baby, that he would just let me stay in Conneticut instead of moving down there. But I say otherwise. I want to be here because me and Mark want to stay together. We want what is best for the baby as well. Dad just needs to learn how to let me go. I'm not a little girl anymore to have him be like this.

0.0

It's now the middle of June. Me and Mark are off for a couple of days, so I'm happy that I get to have some time to relax. I go to Mark's den to see him. I knock on the door and poke my head through the door. He looks at me and smiles.

MARK 

"HEY Darlin'. Come in."

"You busy?" she asked coming in.

"No. I just finished. You okay?"

"Yes. Just wanted to see what you were doing. I'm getting bored." she said innocently.

I chuckled as I got up from my chair. I walk up to her and put my hands on her waist. "Wanna go out for lunch?" she smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let me get some things first and we'll go. I love you, Aurora."

"I love you, too." she replied as she gave me a soft kiss.

A couple of minutes later, we were on our way to a Mexican Restaurant that Aurora just fell in love with. She's four months pregnant now. Never did I think that she would be pregnant with my child. But I'm glad she is. I'm glad that she's going to be the mother of our child. I know she'll make a great mom. Her dad probably hates me now if he hasn't before now because she's pregnant. But, I'm not going to end things with her. She's my everything. She means the world to me. I actually want to spend the rest of my life with her.

But that's probably just asking too much. I mean, having her move down here to Texas, I know for a fact, was a really big step for her. I don't think that she's ever lived outside of the state of Conneticut. I mean, she's twenty-one years old. Pregnant. And living with the guy that knocked her up in a place that's different from what she knows. Away from her friends and family. I don't regret this baby. I don't regret being with her. Hell I don't regret anything that me and her have been through. None of it. I just wish we would've waited a litte longer to get pregnant. A time when she was more ready. More prepared.


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31

JULY 

AURORA 

MY birthday just passed. I'm twenty-two now. Looking back at everything that's happened since me and Mark met, it's a lot. Well, to me it is. Being apart for two months after my dad found out that we were together. Getting back together without him knowing anything about. Getting pregnant and Dad still not lighting up.

I'm five months pregnant now. We just found out that we're having a boy. I'm excited. We both are. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm still having trouble adjusting to living here in Texas. It's been hard for me. Hopefully that doesn't affect my relationship with Mark. The last thing I want, is for us to get into an argument over something that doesn't need to be argued about.

0.0

"Hey, Baby." said Mark giving me a kiss. "You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay." He pulled me close and placed a kiss on my head.

"Baby, whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me."

"I know. But I'm okay. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." he gave me another kiss before he answered his phone.

MARK 

Me and Glen met up to go out to the gym.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Just worried about Aurora."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's not hurt or sick or anything. But I keep getting this feeling that something's really bothering her." I replied taking a break to drink some water.

"Have you tried to talk to her about what could be bothering her?"

"Whenever I ask her what's wrong or if she's okay, she says that she's fine. Nothing's bothering her. But even though I can tell that she isn't, I don't want to pressure her into telling me."

Glen nodded in agreement. "I understand where you coming from. There is one thing."

I looked at him wondering where he was headed,

"She moved down here to Texas a couple of months ago right?"

"Yeah. But what does that gotta do wit h anything?" I asked him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she's still a little homesick?"

"Homesick huh?"

"Yeah. Like you said, she's never lived in any other state other than Conneticut. Everything she knows, is in Conneticut. Her friends. Her family. Of course she's going to be homesick for a while until she gets used to living here."

"That just makes me feel like shit."

"Mark, you did nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did. Maybe if she stayed up there, she would still be happy."

"Mark, you know she loves you."

"I know she does. But I just feel like I'm the reason for why she's not so happy anymore. And I don't like that feeling."

"Well, Mark, what are you going to do? I suggest you just talk to her. Let her know that you're there for her. That you'll support her."

"I don't know, Glen."


	32. Chapter 32

chapter 32 

AURORA 

I was in the kitchen when all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms go around me. I felt a kiss placed on my neck.

"Hey, Dalin'"

"Hi. I missed you." I replied giving him a kiss when I turned to face him.

"I missed you too, Baby." he replied giving me another kiss.

"Want one?" I asked offering a strawberry with chocolate.

He smiled. "I'll have a piece. One of your new cravings?" he asked after taking a bite.

"Yes. I've always wanted to taste strawberries withchocolate anyways. Now I just have a reason to eat it." I replied taking a bite of my own.

He laughed. "Why are you so cute?" he asked wiping some chocolate from my lip.

"I don't know. Why are you like a big teddy bear in real life?"

"I don't know. But it seemd to work for you."

I laughed. "How was working out today?"

"It was good. Me and Glen caught up on some things. Had some guy talk."

"Guy talk."

"Yeah. Guy talk. Just like you girls have your girl talk thing. Your own language or something." he replied chuckling. "But yeah. We talked and it got me to thinking."

"About what?" His face became serious.

"Aurora, are you happy here? Are you happy with me"

I looked at him. "Of course I'm happy. I'm happy to be here and I'm more than happy to be with you. Mark, where are you going with this?"

"Something is wrong, Aurora. Something that you're not telling me, and I don't know why you're not telling me what's going on with you. Did I do something wrong here?"

"You're not doing anything wrong. I love you. Everything about you. You're not doing anything wrong."

"Then tell me what's going on Aurora. What are you not telling me?"

I was getting frustrated. "Mark, I'm just homesick. Okay? I'm just homesick. I miss home. Do you know how hard it is for me to be here? Against my father's wishes? The only thing making it easy is that I have you, Glen, and Booker. You three are the only things making it easy for me."

MARK

"THEN why did you move here?" I asked. Byt the look on her face, I knewI hit a nerve.

"I moved here, against my father's wishes, because I love you. Because I want to be with you! And I didn't want this baby to have to go from state to state just to see both of his parents! I wanted us to be together and be a family becasue I love you! And because of our son! That's why I moved here, Mark! You think I would be here if I didn't love you? If I wanted nothing more from you than just a friendship? I don't think so."

"Aurora. I love you. More than anything. But damn it, I just want you to be happy..."

"Mark, you make me happy. Being with you makes me happy. Don't you ever think that for one second, you don't."

"Than, why can't you just be happy?"

"I am happy, Mark! I just need time to get used to being here. It's a completly different environment than what I'm used to. I'm not going to get adapted to this place in one day, or one week, or one month. I need time Mark. I don't want someone to pressure me to get adapted to living in Texas. Just give me some damn time! I've wanted nothing more than to be wit h you. No matter what my father says, I'm going to be with you. He's not going to change my mind."

"I just don't want your relationship with him to get messed up because of me."

She didn't say anything for a while. "Mark, you wanna know something? Every boyfriend that I've ever had, he's done this to. He's put them through his little tests, and ended up running them off if he felt that they didn't do good enough. But for once, I have a guy that doesn't run off. That will put up with his little tests. Someone will show him that they love me."

She grabbed her things and headed for the door. "Aurora, where are you going?"

"Out. Don't worry." she walked out the door and towards her car.

"Aurora!" she turned around. "Please tell me you're coming back."

She didn't answer. She got into her car and drove off.

"Aurora! Aurora!"


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33

AURORA 

I went to the park that me and Mark always go to. It has a nice little lake in the middle of the park. This is the biggest argument that me and him have gotten into since we've been together. And it's driving me crazy. I hate fighting with him. Then again, it's normal for couples to argue.

But why does it feel like he's regretting something? I don't know. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions on that. But it seriously feels as if he's regretting something. Regretting being with me.

_Hello?_

_Grandma. It's Aurora._

_Hey sweetie. What's wrong? You sound upset. _

_Me and Mark just got into a big arguement. _

_Honey, it's normal for couple's to argue. _

_I know. But this time it was different than the arguments that we usually have. _

_Well, what happened? _

_Well, he noticed that something was wrong with me. So I told him that I was just homesick. Because I am. That' led to our argument. _

_What did say?_

_He asked if I was happy with him and if I was happy being here in Texas. I said I was. That's the truth. He thinks he's doing something wrong. Look, I'm not going to get into the whole argument, but befoer I left, I remember him saying that he doesn't want the relationship between me and Dad to get ruined because of him. Doesn't that sound like he's regretting something?_

_Sweetie, you can't jump to conclusions that he's regretting something. He just wants you to be happy. _

_I know he does. I want him to be hawppy to. But I'm happy when I'm with him. He makes me happy. Grandma, I don't know what to do. Maybe I shouldn't have left him. _

_What do ytou mean by 'left him'? _

_I walked out of the house and drove off. I'm at the park that me and him always go to. That's what I mean. _

_Look, you two need to just cool off. Talk to him tonight over dinner or something. _

_He's probably mad at me. _

_Aurora, don't worry about that. I'm sure he's not mad. He loves you, Aurora. More than anything. _

_I know Grandma. I just...I don't know. _

_Listen, just cool off. Give him time to cool off too. Then tonight, over dinner, you two can talk and sort this out. It'll all be better tomorrow morning. _

MARK 

"MARK, what the hell just happened?" asked Booker as he came over with Sharmel and Glen.

"We just got into the biggest argument of our relationship. And I feel that she might leave back to Conneticut."

"Why? What happened?" asked Booker.

"Let me guess..."Started Glen. "You talked to her to try to figure out what was bothering her. It turned into an argument."

"What was bothering her?"

"She's just a little homesick and I guess, I said things and she took it the wrong way. Or I just said something that I should not have said to her."

"Where is she?" asked Sharmel.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't say. She didn't even say if she's coming back."

"I'll call her." she replied.

Booker and Glen walked closer towards me. "What did you tell her, man?"

"Something that I shouldn't have done was say the things that I said. It probably makes her think that I probably regret being with her. Regret getting her pregnant."

"Mark, seriously? Don't tell me you really did that."

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

AURORA 

I was home making dinner. I texted Mark a couple of times to let him know about dinner. But he hasn't responded back. I'm getting worried. Maybe he really is mad at me. He probably hates me now. I shouldn't have walked out and left him like that. But I was so upset that I just didn't now what else to do.

As I sat down to eat dinner, I looked at the time. Eight fifteen. He's still not home yet. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry, baby boy. Daddy's coming home soon." I whispered as I placed my hand on my stomach.

THREE HOURS LATER 

THREE hours later and he's still not home. He won't asnwer my texts. He won't answer my calls. I called Glen. He said that Mark decided to stay over at his house tonight. But that he'll see me in the morning. I just cried and cried until I doze off completly.

THE NEXT DAY

MARK

I woke up early the next day and decided to go back home. I stayed the night at Glen's.

When I looked at my phone, I saw that I had some missed calls from Aurora. "Shit" I muttered.

When I got home, I went striaght to our room. She usually wakes up early to go out for a walk. It's still a little bit to early. But when I saw her, she looked like she cried herself to sleep. Her eyes looked swollen and she still had some tears stains on her cheeks.

What have I done?


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34

MARK

AFTER seeing her, I went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw a not that she left saying that I could save whatever I want from the food. I sighed. I decided to look through the messages that she sent me. I knew that there was a reason that I should've picked up the phone last night. A few messages caught my attention.

_-Sry for walking out and driving off yesterday. can we tlk? I don't want us to stay mad at each other.  
>-Plz come home. I'm making dinner. Ur fav.<br>-I'm sry, Mark. Plz don't hate me. _

_SHIT_! I thought.

I heard her come downstairs a forty-five minutes later. She came into the kitchen. She had a ponytail, leggins, sneakers, and an oversizzed shirt.

"Hey, Aurora." But she didn't respond. She just grabbed her energy bar and her water bottle. "Aurora, Baby, I'm sorry. I know I should've come home last night."

"But you didn't." she snapped back. "You didn't come home, Mark."

"I know. Me too. But I'm here now. So...can we talk?" I asked her.

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you later. Don't forget that we have a flight at twelve-thirty to St Louis. So I'll make my walk short to come back to finish getting ready. Bye."

"Baby, come on. Please don't be mad at me."

"Don't be mad at you. Right. Okay. You were mad at me last night. I get it. Now let me finish being mad. Bye, Mark. I'll see you later." She grabbed her wallet, her keys, and her phone. And walked out the door.

ST LOUIS, MISSOURI 

AURORA 

WE made it to St Louis by the afternoon. I still didn't want to talk to Mark. I know it's driving him crazy that I won't.

I was walking around backstage when after talking to Booker and Josh about tonight's show, when I bumped into Mark.

"Hi."

"Hey. Are you still mad at me?" I didn't respond. He sighed. "You hate me, but you still wear the ring that I gave you."

I scoffed. "I don't hate you. I wear this ring as a commitment to you and to this relationship. I love you, Mark. Never think that I don't."

"You won't talk to me. You won't hear me out. What the hell am I supposed to think, Aurora?"

"Mark, please. You know what I realized yesterday?"

"Please tel me."

I looked at me and stayed quiet for a moment. "I realized that I did something that guy;s have been doing to me for the past couple of years. I walked away and drove off. Ever since I was allowed to start dating, guys having been just walking off after a couple of months no matter what the reason was. Like they would not care about my feelings. Never see them again. Or I do, but we never go back to being the way we used to be before we went out. And that hurt me, because that made me start to be afraid to get into relationships and fall in love. But with you...I let my guard down easily. And for the first time in a while, I wasn't afraid to fall in love with someone and let a guy walk into my life."

"Aurora..."

"Let me finish." He nodded. "I wear this ring, because it let's me know that I want a commitment. And it reminds me that you're the only guy that's been able to stay for as long as you have with me and love me and take care of me as good as you have. Mark, I don't hate you. I love you. More than anything. And now this baby. I don't need someone, no matter who they are, to tell me who I can't and can be with." I felt my eyes filling up with tears. "Mark, you don't think that this fight that we had made me think that you hate me?"

"Baby, I don't hate you."

"Aurora, Mark. How's everything going?" I looked and it was my grandparents.

"Hi."

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" asked Grandma.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to talk about it."

"Aurora..."

I left back to the hotel.


	35. Chapter 35

chapter 35

VINCE 

"MARK, would you please tell us what the hell is going on?" I asked him.

"I don't know anymore. We got into an argument. So she left. I went over to Glen's house and didn't go back home thinking that she would still be mad at me. But turned out, that she wasn't anymore. She think's I hate her, Vince."

"Why would she think that?" i asked getting upset.

"I don't kow Vince. Like I said, I don't know anymore. I'm getting tired of her not giving me a chance to talk to her. You know I don't hate her. I love her more than anything. She' means the world to me."

"My guess is that you haven't asked her yet, have you?" asked Linda.

"No. I was going to ask her today, since today makes six months that she's pregnant. We're having a boy, by the way."

"I know. Congras. But that still doesn't change what's going on."

"We had enough time to cool off Vince..."

"No...when you two talk...and forgive each other...then you can talk to me about love. Because this is ridiculous. I don't care how long it takes you two talk to each other. But you will. Do you understand me, Mark?" I said firmly.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

_HHH: So tell me what it is exactly that you want, Katlynn?_

_Katlynn: I realized that I will work better with the Undertaker._

_Aurora: She comes out of nowhere to say that she wants something with the undertaker. What the hell does this company have up their sleeves this time? _

_Booker: I don't know. But hopefully, this will all make sense. _

The bells gong and the lights go off. It comes back on a couple of seconds later with Mark in the ring with Paul and Katlynn who was the winner of NXT season three for the Divas. The crowd goes crazy.

"Now, 'Taker..." said Paul. "I know this is a suprise and unexpected. But are you willing to work with her?"

The corwd was booing hoping that he would say no. Mark grabbed the mic.

"I don't think that's a good idea." the crowd cheers.

"Why not?" exclaims Katlynn.

"I prefer to work by myself. No disrepect to anyone."

_Josh: Undertaker seems in a bit of a bad mood tonight. Wonder what's going on._

"Now, 'Taker, I know you work better by yourself but I think that she could use your seniority. Your knowledge..."

"I said 'NO'. That's that. She can work with one of the divas who has the knowledge to teach her."

"Alright. So how about this...if you don't...then it will be you against...me...at the next pay-per-view."

_Aurora: What? What the hell is he doing? Just because he won't do what he says? You gotta be kidding me! _

"I accept." repies Mark and the crowd goes crazy.

0.0

AURORA 

BETH, Natalya, and Eve, walked me to my room. Mark went to the bar with Glen and some of the guys. So I expected him to get back a little late tonight.

We walked into the room and on the bed, I saw a flower with a note. It was from Mark.

_Aurora, I'm sorry. I don't know how many more times I can tell you. I don't want to lose you. I want you. But please, just give me a chance to explain myself. I don't want you to keep being mad at me. I don't want that anger to eventually turn into hate towards me. We're going to have a baby in a couple of months. I want us to be a family. You, me and our son. Please, Baby. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, forgive me. -Mark. _

i sighed. "Aurora, why don't you just forgive him and talk to him about it?" said Eve.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of getting hurt."

"Aurora, he's been there for you since day one. Yeah, it hasn't been easy for either of you. But you can't keep going on like this. I know you don't want to get hurt. But sweetie, what do you want him to do to show you that he really is in love with you and that you're the only person that he wants to be with?"

"It's not easy for him either." added Beth. "He's been through a divorce. So do you think it was easy for him to let his guard down for you? To let you into his life and fall in love with you? I mean...look at what's coming out of the love that you two have for each other. A new life that you're going to bring into this world soon. A baby boy. Please just talk to him, sweetie."

MARK 

I was at teh bar, drinking a beer when I see this guy come up. He looked like he could be well over six feet. Short black hair. Blue eyes. Good physical shape.

"Hey man." he said as he took a seat.

"Hey."

"How's Aurora?"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, sorry. I know her from high school. So when I saw you with her, I thought you two knew each other. Just asking."

"Oh. Yeah. She's fine."

"How far is she? I saw that she's pregnant."

"She's six months. She's having a boy."

"Send her my congratulations. Good to see that her father finally didn't run off whatever guy she's with now."

"You know about what her father does to her boyfriends?" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I was her first boyfriend."

"You're kidding. What happened?"

"Well, like I said...her father. He would interegate me whenever I came over to the house. For whatever reason. Weather it be to pick her up to go somewhere, or because I just went to her house with some friends. Always would interagte me. I never knew why. I always thought it was because he hated me. Maybe he thought that I wasn't good enough for her or something. Which was understandable. I mean, we were only like fifteen or sixteen at the time. But...eventually, I got tired of him being the way that he was. Tired of it all. I got overwhelemed, and didn't know how to deal with it. So I just told her that it wasn't working out anymore. We broke up. We saw each other a couple of times after that. But then we stoppped talking to each other and eventually lost contact with each other."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I just bumped into her sister not to long ago. She said Aurora was pregnant. But I didn't believe it. I just needed to see it to believe it. But whoever it is that she's with, he's lucky. She's a great girl."

"Yeah. She is. Easy to like. But they havn't had an easy road."

"Oh, so you know about their relationship?"

"Uh, yeah. Me and the guy that she's with, we're like brothers. He thinks her father hates him for getting her pregnant."

"Listen, its not easy loving her. But it's rewarding. That's what I learned during my time with her. She makes you become better at what you do."

"She makes you become a better person period. She supports you no matter what. The way you can easily get lost in her eyes when she looks at you. The way that she just makes you feel helpless. The way you just want to protect her from any harm possible. You know, he wants to marry her."

"Yeah. i never told her any of those things. Never had the guts to."

"He never said those things to her either. But what I do know is that he loves her. He wants to be with her for the rest of his life."

"That's good. Her sister said that she wanted to marry the guy."

"What? Really?"

"I'm serious. But supposedly, he hasn't proposed to her yet. Don't know what he's waiting. But he better do it soon. Espeically if she wants to marry. But like I said...it's not easy loving her. But it really is rewarding."


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 36

AURORA 

I was sleeping. But then I heard the door close lightly. Mark finally got home. I heard him in the bathroom for a couple of minutes. But I kept sleeping.I felt him beside me. He was caressing my cheek lightly with his fingers. He started speaking softly.

"Aurora. God, how I love you. I know you're probably not listening to what I'm saying right now. But I'ma say it anyways. That ring...you're the first and only woman I've ever had that I've ever given a promise ring to. Now weather you believe me or not, that's the truth. Damnit, I want to marry you. I want to make you my wife. I'm not going to give up on us until I do."

I felt him lay down next to me and put his arms around me. I felt him put his hand on my belly.

"I'm in love with you, Aurora. I always will. I just hope you know that."

I smiled and doze of to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY 

WHEN I got out of the shower, Mark was already up. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I took so long."

"That's okay." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He put his hands on my belly and kissed it. "Hey, son." I smiled down at him. But then we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll answer. You just go take a shower." he nodded. I opened the door and it was Eve.

"Hi, Aurora."

"Hi. Come in." We started talking and then I decided to tell her what I heard Mark say last night.

"You know, um, when Mark came back last night, I heard him say that he wants to marry me and make me his wife."

"Really? Does he know you heard him?"

"No. I don't think he did. I was sleeping when he came in. He probably thought I still was when he said it. But do I mention anything to him about it?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation. "More than anything."

We heard him turn the shower off. So Eve left and said she'll see us later. A couple of minutes later, he came out without his shirt. After he fixed his hair, he stood behind me and put his arms around me.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"No. Are you mad at me?"

"No. I don't like being mad. Can you forgive me?"

I nodded 'yes'. I faced him and cupped his face in my hands. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's not let this happen again. Please?"

I smiled and kissed him.

MARK 

WE got dressed and walked hand in hand when we went to get breakfast. I wonder if she really heard anything I said last night. I took her to Denny's. Some of the wrestlers were already there. Glen and some of Aurora's friends insisted that me and her sit together and sort things out. So we took that as an opportunity for me and her to just be together.

"Do you have any strawberries with chocolate?" I asked the guy that took our order.

"We have strawberries, but I have to check if we can chocolate on them."

"Okay. If you do, can we please have that too?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." I looked at Aurora and she was smiling at me. "What?"

"You remembered." I smiled and kissed her.

We spent the next half an hour talking about names that we could use for the baby.

"How about we name him after you?"

I looked at her suprised. "You wanna name him after me?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

I smiled. "That sounds good."

SEPTEMBER 

_Booker: WWE Universe, Aurora is official on maternity leave. Unfortunatly, she won't be back for a couple of months. but we here at the WWE wish her the best of luck with the rest of her pregnancy. _

_Matthews: Yes, we all do. Aurora, we will see you soon. _

0.0

MARK 

OCTOBER 

I WAS walking around backstage at an event in Wisoncin when I bumped into Vince and Linda. I've been meaning to talk to them about something.

We all greeted each other.

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could take some time off. You know, to be with Aurora for the rest of her pregnancy."

"Well, I would give you some time off i na heartbeat. But Paul is the one that's in charge now. So you're going to have to ask him."

"Come on, really?"

"I'm sorry, Mark. I'm not in charge anymore. Paul is. He'a the boss now. But if you want, I can help you convince him to give you some time off."

So we went to Paul's office and I told him if I could some time off.

"You want time off because?"

"To be with Aurora for the rest of her pregnancy. I don't want her to be by herself. Especially if she goes into labor and I'm not there. And I miss her."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on, Paul." said Vince. "Besides, he's earned it. He's been working really hard this year. He could use some time off. Think about Aurora in this situation. You asked me to give you some time off when Stephanie was pregnant. So don't sit there and not give him time off to be with Aurora."

He sighed deeply. "Alright. But please let us know when she goes into labor. I'd like to be there to see my first grandchild"

"Don't worry. We will."

"Me too." said Vince. "I'd like to see my first great-grandchild."

NOVEMBER 

AURORA 

ME and Mark's family were at our house for a big dinner. I'm nine months now and my baby's due any day now. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. But I know, I got support from my friends and family, and Mark.

After dinner, I was talking to my mom and grandma. I've been feeling some pain but I just pushed it aside. Then all of a sudden I felt a gush of liquid rush down. I gasped.

"Aurora, you okay honey?" asked Mom.

"Mom...I think my water just broke."

"Ohmigod. Okay, sweetie relax."

I started breathing heavily. "Mark!...Mark!"

"Baby, what is it?"

"Hospital. Now. Mom..."

"Baby, relax. It's normal. Look, you go to the hospital with Mark. We'll go behind you. Now go."

I went to the car to start it, while Mark got our bags. We rushed off to the hospital where I got signed in and taken to a room on the third floor. I was starting to feel the pain as it got more instense. They checked me to how dilated I was after I changed into the hospital gown.

"Okay, Aurora, you're contractions are two minutes apart and you are five centimers dialated. The baby's heartbeat is normal, bloodpressure is normal. Everything's fine." said the doctor. She was short. Brown hair with warm brown eyes.

"Mark, it hurts." I cried during another contraction. He leaned down and whispered into my hair and kissed me on my head.

"You can still have an epidural. It helps ease the pain."

"Please. Can I have it?"

As they got ready to give me the epidural, my parents, and grandparens came along with Glen.

"Mom." I said as she came over to see me.

"How you holding up?"

"Mom, it hurts."

"I know baby. I know. But what can we do? Are they giving you an epidural?"

"Yes."


	37. Chapter 37

chapter 37

MARK 

ITS now ten hours into her labor and Aurora is only eight centimeters dialted. The epidural that they gave her helped ease the pain. But it still bothers me to see her be uncomfortable. I was by her side holding her hand when Paul came.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey sweeite." he replied kissing her on her forehead. "Mark."

"Paul."

"Um, listen can we talk? In private, you and me."

"Now?"

"Yes. Please. If you don't mind."

I looked at Aurora. "Go."

We went to the end of the hall to talk. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For finally being the one guy that stood by Aurora since the first day that you two got together. You are the one guy that finally passed every single test that I put you through. Putting you into a storyline with another diva hoping that you two would get to know each other outside of the ring, hoping you would get into a storyline with Katlynn, and knowing that I would do anything to seperate you two. You love her?"

"I'm very much in love with her, Paul. More than anything. I'd do anything to make her happy."

"You know how I knew that she loves you? Wihout her even telling me?"

I looked at him. "How?"

"Because for the first time, out of all the boyfriends that she's ever had, which have been quite few, you're the only one that she's been willing to fight for. Because, you're the only one who she hasn't let get away. All the others ran off. Never even gave the relationship a second chance .That's how I knew that she didn't love them as much or love them like she thought she did. But the fact that she's willing to fight to keep you...she loves you. And the fact that you're willing to take anything that I throw at you to be with her...I know you love her. Thank you. For taking of my daughter the way you have. And thank you for loving her and making her happy."

"Does this mean that you accept me and her being together?"

He thought for a minute. "I'll accept it. I realized that I have to let her go someday. Today is the day. She's having a little one of her own. _A family_ of her own. I need to let her go. It's not easy. She's my baby. My firstborn. It's never easy letting of your children. But I realize that you have to. Helps them grow. No matter how hard it is for the parent. It's what's best. And right now, what's best for her is for me to do that and let you two be together in peace. I know she's in good hands."

I smiled and we shook hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my daughter."

AURORA 

THREE HOURS LATER 

MARK is standing right by me as I'm startingto get the urge to push.

"I need to push."

"Now?" asked the nurse.

"Yes. I want to push. Please. I need to push. Please."

"Alright, let me get the doctor and they'll start setting up for you to push."

"Please hurry."

"Aurora, baby..." said my Mom.

"Mom." I said giving her my hand. I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Aurora, you need to relax. I know you're nervous. But you need to calm down please."

"Mom, I'm scared. I just want to be a good mom to this baby."

"You'll be a great mother." added Mark. "I know you will. I'm scared out of my mind. I want to be a good father. We'll do it together." He gave me quick kiss as the doctor came in and started to get ready herself to deliver the baby.

"You ready?" she asked as she sat in front of me. I nodded. "Okay. Aurora, I need you to push as hard as you can until you hear me say the number ten. Okay? So when you feel a contraction, let me know and start pushing. Understand?"

"Yes." Mark grabbed my hand and I let my free hand grab the railing of the bed. "Okay."

"Push...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...Good job, Aurora. Keep it going, again..."

"Come on, baby. You can do this. Push." said Mark as I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. After a couple of more pushes, I was growing tired.

"I can't do this." I said out of breath.

"No, no, no Aurora. Come on. The head is right there. Just a couple of more pushes to get this baby out. I know it's hard. But you need to push. Don't give up. Push." I clenchd my jaw as I tried to unsuccesfully tried not to scream. The pain of the head coming out was to much. "You're almost there. One more time, Aurora..."

I felt the baby come out after the final push. They placed him on top of me as they tried to clean him off. "Congratulations. It's a baby boy!"

"Ohmigod." I said out of breath. They took him to finish cleaning him off and to weigh him and get his footprints. He weighed eight pounds with six bundled him up and gave him to Mark.

"Hey little guy...I'm dad..." he said letting the baby hold his finger. "Welcome to the world...you made it. Wanna see Mommy? Here."

I held him and started to feel my eyes fill up with tears. "Hi baby boy." I told him as tears streamed down my face. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"What are you going to name the baby?' asked the nurse.

"Mark William Calloway, Jr." said Mark sniffling. She smiled. "I'm proud of you baby. I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied as we shared a soft kiss. The baby cooed and my family came in. They all took turns holding the baby. I was happy. We both were.


	38. Chapter 38

chapter 38 

_Matthews: Congratulations to Aurora. She just gave birth to a healthy baby boy just last week Monday,at a hospital in Houston, Texas. Congratulations to her from the WWE family. Hope to see you soon, Aurora. _

TWO MONTHS LATER: JANUARY 

INTERVIEW: 

_Our next guest has been in the wrestling buisness for over twenty years. He has an undefeated streak at Wrestlemania and is already a future hall of famer. He's a multi-time champion, and he's respected by all WWE fans of all ages. He stands at an intimidating six foot ten and weighs in at 299 pounds. Ladies and gentlemen, The Undertaker! _

They greet each other and Mark takes a seat.

_Thank you for coming. _

_MARK: Thank you for having me. _

_So let me get this straight: you have been in the WWE for a little over twenty years, you're a multi-time champion, and you have an undefeated streak at Wrestlemania as well as a secured spot as a future hall of famer. What's the secret to you having such a successful career as the one that you have? _

_MARK: Really, I don't have any secrets. Just eat right, work out, train, stay focused, take good care of your body. Don't really have anything specific to having a career like the one that I had. _

_Now I know that you've had a couple of injuries over the years. Do you feel that that is what will eventually cause you to retire if it catches up to you if it hasn't already?_

_Mark: Unfortuantly, I've had a couple of injuries over the years. Which is something to expect when you're in this buisness. But um, unfortunatly for me, it already is catching up to me you know. I mean, the shoulder injures, the knee injuries, my back...I've been known to wreslte through pain before, but it's getting to that point in my career as well as my physical health, where I'm starting to think twice before wrestling through pain. But hopefully I can go on a little bit longer and wrestle. _

_Now you've been out for the past couple of months, and there's rumors about you returning to the Royal Rumble this month. Any truth to that?_

_MARK: (CHUCKLES) Um, you're going to have to wait and find out if I make a return at Royal Rumble later on this month. _

_Alright, alright. Now I know you're pretty private when it comes to your personal life. But over the past year or so, I've seen numerous pictuers pop up on the internet of you and a a girl who people say that you're with romantically. Any truth to that?_

_MARK: I knew someone was going to ask me that one day. But um, we are together romantically. And we're happy together. _

_You have this...light in your eyes. I know this is probably the first time that you've heard this but, you have this new fire about you, it seems. Something I haven't seen. What's the influence behind this?_

_MARK: Well, we have a son together. He just turned two months a couple of days ago. __(Applause) Yeah, he does make me want to do better. I want to be able to provide for him and give him a better life and the ability to have alot of opportunities to go and achieve what he wants to be in life. So when I do return, you'll probably see me fighting a little bit better and probably a little bit different than how you're used to seeing me wrestle._

_Is there a wedding in the future for you and the mother? _

_MARK: Possibly. (smiling)_

_Trying not to let anything slip are you?_

_MARK: (CHUCKLES) _

ONE WEEK LATER 

MARK 

"Paul, can I talk to you?" I asked him when I bumped into him at the hotel when we were in Florida for our next event. I was carrying Mark.

"Sure. Uh, where's Aurora?"

"She's back at the room taking a nap. So I decided to take this little guy with me and spend some time with him. Right buddy?" He looked at me and smiled and put his head on my chest. "Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something. Um, I would like to ask you for your blessing."

"Blessing for what?"

"To marry Aurora. I thought it would be right if I asked you for your blessing first." He smiled slightly.

"You sure?"

"More than anything."

"You got it." I smiled. "By the way, we have some events in Paris in a couple of months. Maybe that will help you with something."

I looked at him confused until I realized what he meant. I could propose to her in Paris. I sighed a sigh of relief. Now how can I plan this out?

"Hear that buddy? I'm going to marry Mommy." I told Mark as he played with my chain.


	39. Chapter 39

chapter 39

AURORA 

I was at home in Texas playing with the baby. When he fell asleep, I put him in his crib and went to go look for Mark. I found him in his den and saw the door open. I knocked when I stood at the doorway.

"Hey beautiful. Come in. Baby's sleeping?" he said smiling when he looked up from his computer. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Yeah. He just fell asleep." I walked in and stood behind him. I started to give him a massage. "You feel tense. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Just wanna do good when I go back to wreslte. That's all." he replied. He turned around in his chair and pulled me close until I was between his legs.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're going to do fine." I gave him a soft kiss.

" love you, you know that?"

"I know. I love you, too." We shared a kiss.

"You look cute today. Who you trying to impress?" he said smiling.

I giggled. "No one. I just want to look cute today." I was wearing a red Aeropastel shirt with tight blue jeans and I had my hair out. He smiled and chuckled as he stood up. I looked at his desk and saw that he had a picture of me. Next to it was another picter of me and him together. I smiled. I just want to marry this guy. Hopefully he feels the same.

APRIL 

_BOOKER: WWE Universe, do not forget to tune in this Sunday for the Show of Shows, Wresltemania! The main event will be the Undertaker against John Cena for the WWE Championship. Can the Deadman extend his undeafeted streak this year and win the title or will Cena go down in history as the guy who ended his streak? _

_MATTHEWS: I don't know. We just have to wait until this Sunday to find out. And please tune in to Wrestlemania for when Ms. Aurora herself will return to ringside and continue where she left off about seven months ago when she went on maternity leave. She will be back. So if you're a fan of hers, please. Tune in. This Sunday night! _

_BOOKER: It's said that her and Undertaker himself will both be at WWE's Hall Of Fame ceremony the night before Wrestlemania. So if you have tickets to the ceremony or tuning in from home, look out for them. _

_WRESTLEMANIA: UNDERTAKER VS. JOHN CENA _

"Ladies and gentleman, this match is the second main event of the night. It is for the WWE Championship! Introducing first from Westnuberry, Massachusets; standing at 6'1 weighing in at 225 pounds. He is the current WWE Champion, John Cena!..."

_Boo!_

_"_Introducing his opponent, he stands at 6'10 and weighs in at 299 pounds. From Death Vally, he is The Undertaker!"

The crowd cheers and goes crazy.

_BOOKER: The love and respect that this crowd here tonight has for the legendary phenom, Undertaker. _

_MATTHEWS: The only WWE wrestler to have an undefeated streak at Wrestlemania. No one has beaten him. Many have come close. Steped up to the plate. But every single one has failed. Will it be the same fate for the champion or can he beat 'Taker and go down in history for doing so? _

_AURORA: Hopefully 'Taker wins. Cena can go somewhere and find someone else to fight with. _

Before the match starts, Mark glances at Aurora. She smiles as he touches his chest as his way of saying 'I love you'.

The ref starts the match and the lock. Mark gets Cena into a headlock but Cena is able to get out. He steps away from Mark and sees how serious he is about this match. He goes up to him and starts to throw punches. But to little affect becasue Mark is able to land some punches of his own until he gets John into the corner and speed up the punches. The ref starts to count to five and warns Mark to get out the corner.

_BOOKER: Considered by some as the deadliest and fastest striker in the game today. _

_AURORA: Listen, when it comes to Wrestlemania, Undertaker will leave it all out on the line to make sure that he wins at the Show of Shows. He wil put his body on the line. He won't care who he hurts to continue that undefeated streak. _

_MATTHEWS: I think he's too much for Cena. He's too much. Here's the Undertaker going old school...Oh! Cena is able to get close enough to the ropes to get 'Taker to release his grip and fall. The champ, now taking advantage of a vulnerable Undertaker. Can John do it? _

Mark seems knocked out from the kick to the head that John ended up delievering. But, he immediatly sits up and the crowd goes crazy. He gets up and starts releasing blows to John.

_BOOKER: Not giving up! Here's Undertaker with the chokeslam. Can he deliever?_

_AURORA: He does! But is it enough to take the pin?...No! John kicks out at two! Both men seem to be getting frustrated. They need to keep their mindset on winning this match and not let frustration get in the way. Here's cena getting up but wait what's this? _

MARK pulls him down and applies his submission move on John.

_AURORA: Will John tap out? _

A couple of seconds later, John does indeed tap out.

"THE winner of this match, and the NEW WWE Champion, the Undertaker!"

The corwd goes crazy. Mark looks at Aurora when the lights darken and turn blue. He winks at her. She gets butterflies.

ONE WEEK LATER 

MARK 

"MARK, guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to Paris for a couple of events! That's so cool, I've always wanted to go there."

"You've never been to Paris before?"

"Nope. We're both scheudaled to be there. But what about baby Mark? Are we going to leave him?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know, baby. I think he's still too young to get out of the country." I replied wraping my arms around her.

"Since Glen isn't schedualed to be there, can we leave him with Glen? Him rather than someone else."

"Deal. I trust him. Don't worry baby. He's going to be okay."

"I know. I just don't like leaving him. He's my baby."

I gave her a soft kiss and let her put her head on my chest. I don't want to leave him either. Since she's never been to Paris before, I can take the opportunity to make the proposal more romantic. I'm going to propose to her while we're there. No matter what. I'm going to make her my wife.


	40. Chapter 40

chapter 40

PARIS, FRANCE 

MARK 

IT'S been two days that we've been in France. I haven't been able to do anything these past two days because we've all been super busy with events and appearances that we've had to make. But tonight, I have to. So I made reservations for the Trocodero Restaurant. It has a great view of the Eifffel Tower. I made the reservations a month ago. I keep making sure that they keep it. I want this night to be special. I don't want anything ruining it today.

I had Aurora in my arms when I felt her starting to wake up. "Morning, Darlin'."

"Morning." she replied smiling. Seeing her smile, and staring into her green eyes and seeing the happyness that she had in them, made me smile back instantly. God, I love her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Make my heart go crazy when I see you smile?" I noticed her turn pink and smile. She's cute when she blushes. "I got a suprise for you tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah. So find something nice to wear. We're leaving at seven-thirty." she smiled and nodded. I gave her a kiss.

TWO HOURS LATER 

AURORA 

"Why are you so happy?" asked Eve when I went into her room.

"Mark's taking me out tonight. He says he has a suprise for me. Can you help me find something nice to wear?"

"You think he's going to propose?"

"I don't know. I just want to take this oppportunity to go shopping."

"Yes! Shopping!" We both laughed as she grabbed my hand to walk out the door. We bumped into Mark and my dad.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mark." Mark winked at me and smiled. I instantly got butterflies in my stomach when he did that.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Eve. Where you girls headed?"

"Shopping." I answered smiling.

"I knew this was going to happen when she came here."

"Hey! I'm a girl. I like to shop you know." I heard Mark chuckled as he put his arm around my waist.

"You're so cute." he whispered.

"Alright. Just be safe okay?" I nodded.

"I'll see you later." I told Mark.

He smiled. "Okay. Love you." He replied giving me a quick kiss.

"Love you, too. Bye"

"Bye Dad."

"Bye"

MARK 

"Wonder what she's going to buy." said Paul after they left.

"Well, I did tell her that I had a suprise for her tonight. I'm going to take her out."

He looked at me and realized what I meant. "You're going to propose aren't you?" I nodded. "Well it's about damn time."

I gave him a look. "Hey, I want tonight to go perfect. It took a while for me to plan all this."

"I understand. Did the same thing with Stephanie. Wanted it to go perfectly. Fortunatly, it did. Can I see the ring?" he asked. I took him to the room that me and Aurora were staying at and looked for the ring. When I found it, I gave it to him to see. It was a 14kt cushion cut emerald green diamond with a silver band. He whistled. "Nice. She's going to love it."

"I hope so."

LATER THAT EVENING

AURORA was with Eve. She was helping her get ready for tonight. I was in our room getting ready myself. I put on grey slacks with dress shoes and the button down shirt I was wearing was a lighter shade of grey. I was deciding on weather to leave my hair out or put it in a ponytail. Aurora always loves it when I leave my hair out. I never really understood why.

After I finished, I heard the door knock. I opened it and felt my jaw drop to the floor. It was Aurora. She was wearing a light grey dress that clung to her body and showed off her curves. Her hair was out and in curls. Her green eyes were intensified.

"Hi" she said as she walked in.

"God, you're beautiful." she smiled and blushed deeply.

"Thanks." I closed the door and took her in my arms to kiss her. She pulled back gently and looked at me smiling. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come on." I grabbed her hand as we walked out the door after making sure that I had the ring in my pocket.

AURORA 

WHEN we got to the restaurant, I realized that there wasn't anyone in there other than the chefs and the owner.

"Mark, why is it empty in here?"

"Because, I was able to get this place all to our selves for tonight."

I gasped when I looked around again. There was candles helping light up the place and flowers everywhere. The waiter took us outside to our table. It had a view to the Effiel Tower all lit up. I gasped. "It's beautiful."

"I hope you like it." he replied putting his arms around me.

"I love it. Thank you for this." I said giving him a kiss. I felt him start to deepen the kiss when we remembered that the waiter might still be there waiting to take our order. So I pulled away gently. "Sorry." We sat down and and looked through the menu. It was your traditional French cuisine.

When the waiter left after taking our order, I turned my attention to Mark. "So..."

"So..."

"I didn't know that you did all of this. Let alone that you found the time to plan this."

"Yeah, well. I wanted tonight to be special. So I was able to pull some strings to make it happen. But this is just part of the suprise."

"Oh, really? You got something else up your sleeve?" He smiled and nodded. "During or after dinner?"

"Don't worry about it. Just know that there's more to tonight than what you think."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Did you ever think this would happen? You know, being in a relationship with someone my age, and having a baby before getting married?"

I thought for a minute. "No. I didn't think that I would ever fall in love with you. Have a baby with you. Didn't expect you to be my first.I thought that I wasn't good enough for someone like you. But I'm glad I am. I don't regret none of it.

We spent the next hour just talking and joking around and trying to figure out what was being said between the people that passed by outside. I don't remember the last time that me and Mark had this much fun just the two of us.

After we paid the bill, we left walking hand in hand and we walked towards the Effiel Tower.

"Do you ever want to get married someday?" asked Mark still holding my hand.

"Yes. I'd like to get married. I thought you didn't want to get married again."

"I didn't. I didn't want to go through all that divorce stuff again if it didn't work out. But I changed my mind."

"What made you?"

But as soon as he was about to say something, a guy walked up to us.

_"Bonjour." _

_"Bonjour_."

"Would you like to see a simple card trick?" he asked in a heavy french accent.

"Okay." He took out a deck of cards and showed them to us.

"Now see, all of these cards are normal. They are a normal deck of cards. You can touch if you like. You'll feel that these are the only cards that I have." We touched them and he was right. After shuffling them, he turned his attention to Mark. "Now, pick a card. Any card. Show it to anyone that you want. But do not show it to me. Now here's a maker. Write whatever you please on the card. Your name, her name, something. Then put it back anywhere in the deck."

After Mark showed me the card, he took the marker and wrote something on it. But he didn't show me what it was that he wrote. Instead he put it back in the deck and gave the guy back his marker. The guy shuffled the deck again a couple of times. He then had the design of the cards facing down. He started to think about which one he was going to pick.

"_Mosuior_, is this your card?"

"Yeah."

He showed it to me. What I saw on the card wassomething I didn't expect to see. It was a Queen of hearts. But it was what was written on it that suprised me the most. "_Marry me?" _

I guess the guy saw the expression on my face and smiled. He gave me the card. "Have a good night."

"Marry me?" I whispered. When I looked at Mark, he was on his knee. "Mark..." He had a little blue velvet bos in his hand. He opened it and I saw a ring.

"Aurora, you and our son...you two are my everything. I realized a while ago that I can't live without you. I don't want to. I want to make you my wife and spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I felt tears of joy starting to fil my eyes. "Yes." I manged to get out. He smiled, put the ring on my finger, picked me up and spun me around. He put his hands on my waist, leaned in and kissed me. I felt his fingers behind my neck and his thumb on the side of my face as he deepend the kiss. When we both pulled away, we were both smiling from ear to ear like we did when we first kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

0.0

When we got to the hotel room, it was another suprise. "You're full of suprises tonight aren't you Mark?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

The room had rose petals all over the floor and it was also set up wit h a couple of scented candles that were already lit up. I faced him and looked into his green eyes that I love so much. "Thank you for tonight. The best day of my life. Well, the first best day of my life was when our son was born. This is the second best."

He smiled and pulled me close to kiss me. We made love. After we finished making love, I cuddled in his arms.

MARK 

"Did you really think you weren't good enough?" I asked Aurora who was cuddled in my arms.

"Yeah." he responded quietly. I looked into her eyes and immediatly got lost in them.

"Never think that you're not good enough for anything or anyone. You better than just 'good enough'. You're perfect to me."

She smiled. I kissed her and made love to her again for the rest of the night.


	41. Chapter 41

chapter 41 

AURORA 

I woke up the next day, happier than ever. I was in the arms of the guy that I'm engaged to. I started to trace the tattoos that he had on his stomach when I felt a kiss placed on my head. I looked up to see Mark smiling at me.

"Morning."

"Morning, Darlin'. You okay?"

"Yes. I'm great actually." I replied getting on top of him.

He smiled. "Good." He pulled me down and we kissed.

0.0

THREE HOURS LATER

I met up with Eve, Beth, and Natalya for lunch after me and Mark finished packing. We leave tomorrow, early in the morning.

"Missed you at breakfast today. Everything's fine?" asked Beth.

"Yeah. Me and Mark were getting a few things ready this morning for when we leave tomorrow. I would've yesterday. But uh...as you can see..." I told them holding out my hand showing them my ring.

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes. Last night."

"Okay, you need to give us details. Like right now." exclaimed Eve. I just laughed.

THE NEXT DAY 

MARK 

"Morning, beautiful." I whispered in Aurora's ear as I walked up behind her while she was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I saw her smile.

"Morning." She turned around and gave me a kiss. "Ready to go back home?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. You?"

"Yes. I want to see my baby boy. I miss him."

I smiled. "Me too. I can't wait to see him. I miss him. Besides, I'll get to tell him that I'm marrying his mother." I leaned down and ksised her again.

THE NEXT DAY 

AURORA 

WE just got off a connecting flight to Texas from Paris. I wanted to go back home and see my son already.

After we got to the house, we put everything away and got settled. Mark went to his den to put some things away. I walked up behind him quietly and covered his eyes. I heard him laugh quietly before turning around to face me.

"We had a lot of fun in here the first time you came here. Remember?" he asked.

I smiled. "Remind me." He smirked. He cleared his desk and sat me on it. He started kissing me roughly before kissing my neck and collerbone. I sighed and bit my lip as I felt his tounge as he kissed my neck. I took of his shirt and let my hands work their way down from his chest to his belt.

He moaned and I helped him take my shirt off. I held on to his belt as he unhooked my bra. He grabbed my leg and pulled closer. I wrapped my legs around him and felt his erection. He undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. He helped me take off my pants.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put my legs around his waist. I moaned as I felt him enter me.

"Ah, Mark"

He continued to thrust into me as he laid me down and hovered over me. He grabbed my thigh tightly and picked up the pace. I ached my back and moaned and pleasure. "Mark..."

"Aurora..." he moaned. I heard his grunts and moans as he continued to thrust. I was getting close.

"Oh God" A couple of minutes later, we both climaxed as I felt him cum after a final thrust. Since we told Glen we would drop by at a certain time, we just went straight to getting dressed.

0.0

"Hey. How was Paris?" asked Glen after greeting us.

"Perfect." I heard Mark respond. "We got engaged."

"It's about damn time." replied Glen. "Congratulations."

Glen's wife came into the living room with Mark in her arms. He smiled at me and threw his arms up. "Ma"

"Hi baby boy." I told him as I took him in my arms. "Mommy missed you. You said your first word huh?" He just smiled.

"Ma" My heart swelled with joy. I held him tightly and kissed his head.

"My baby. Wanna see Daddy?" I asked him showing Mark to him.

"Da"

He grabbed the baby and held him close. "Hey little guy. I missed you, buddy. How you doing?"

"Da"


	42. Chapter 42

chapter 42 

AUGUST 

_Ladies and gentleman, as a tribute to WWE'S Summerslam this Sunday in Los Angeles, California, this week has been filled with WWE Superstars and Divas. Today will be no different. Today's guest has been on the show before and by popular demand, he's back. He won the WWE Championship at this year's Wrestlemania in April and has held it ever since defeating everybody that has stepped up to the plate for a chance at the gold. This Sunday he goes against Drew Mcintyre in a title match. So please help me welcome, the WWE Champion, The Undertaker!_

They greet and Mark takes a seat.

_The last time you were here, we talked about injuries, and family and how it could influence any positive change in the way you wrestle. I've been watching wrestling a lot more since that day. And my how your wrestling has changed. I mean, you look more healthy. You look more in shape. Is your son the reason behind the positive change?_

_MARK: Yeah. He's still the reason behind it. _

A picture of Mark with the baby and Aurora pops up.

_Awww. _Replies the crowd.

_That's him? _

_MARK: (SMILES) Yeah. That's him. He turned nine months earlier this month. _

_You protective of them?_

_MARK: I'm very protective of them. I make sure no one messes with them or puts them in danger. Not gonna have someone messing with my family. _

_I heard that there's something else that's influencing the change. Please tell. _

_MARK: (CHUCKLES) I am engaged to the mother of my son. We're getting married next month. _

_You ready for married life?_

_MARK: I'm ready. Can't wait. _

SEPTEMBER

AURORA 

ME and Mark got engaged in April. We set the wedding for September 23rd. That's a Friday. Some of my friends said to wait a little bit longer to get married. To enjoy being engaged. But looking at it, I don't wait. _We_ don't want to wait. Yeah, it's been stressful getting everything ready in five months. But I don't mind. Just as long as I get to call Mark my husband. That's what I want. Eve, Beth, Natalya, and my two sisters are going to be my bridesmaid. My two 5 year old cousins are going to be the flower girls. Dad is going to walk me down the aisle.

We're going to have our wedding in a church here in Houston. I don't know how Mark managed to pull off getting a church five months in advance when the church wants it to be six months in advanced. But I'm just glad he did.

I'm going to be wearing an Alexander McQueen dress. Similar to the one that Kate Middleton wore on the day she got married to Prince William. But without the sleeves. I'm still not sure on how I'm going to wear my hair. But it has to be nice. It has to be perfect. This day has to go right.

0.0

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING 

WE were in the hotel room finishing things up. The photographer kept taking pictures. But all of this was really starting to get me emotional.

"Honey, no. Don't cry. You're going to mess up your makeup." said Mom.

"I know. But I'm just getting emotional. Sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. It's understandable."

We heard a knock on the door. It was my dad. "Hey babygirl." he said smiling.

"Daddy." I said running up to him and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here and walking me down the aisle."

"I wouldn't miss this day for the world. My baby's all grown up now huh?" I nodded about to cry.

When we all finished, we took the limo to the church. I was starting to get nervous. I couldn't stop shaking. "Daddy. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all the arguing that we've had. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I'm not mad. It's normal for a father to argue with his daughter about her relationships. It's nothing new. Don't be sorry. You found a good quy that will take good care of you and the baby. Got nothing to worry about." I smiled as we hugged. Suddenly, we heard the song that cued me to walk. My dad put the weil over my head and made sure that the flowers were secured in my hand.

The doors opened and my eyes went immidiatly to Mark. He had Glen, Booker his uncle and his dad as his groomsmen. He had a low ponytail and a suit that fitted him perfectly. I smiled at him and got butterflies when he winked at me. I bit my lip nervously as we got to the alter.

"Who gives this bride away?"

"Her mother and I." replied my dad. We faced each other as he lifted up my vail. He kissed me on the cheek and went to sit down next to my mom.

"We are joined here today on the 23rd of September to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Before we begin, does anyone have a reason as to why these two should not be joined? If so, please speak now or forever hold your peace...Let us continue."

MARK

SEEING Aurora walk down that aisle...it's really hitting me. I'm getting married to the woman that I love. She's it for me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. She's it. God she's beautiful.

"Marriage is a sacred sacrement. Something to be shared between two people who are truly, deeply in love with each other and ready to make that commitment. Please face each other."

I faced her and took her hands in mine. We smiled at each other.

"Mark, do you take this woman, to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Aurora, do you take this man, to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she replied smiling.

"Can we have the rings please?" They gave him the rings and he gave me the ring first.

"Aurora, you are my life. My world. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. You came into my life and changed my world in wayas I never thought a woman could. You gave me a son and a whole new reason to be a better person in life. You're my everything. I love you." I said placing the ring on her finger.

Then he gave the ring to her and started to place it on my finger. "Mark, never did I think that we would be where we are now. I fell in love with you and I knew from that day that I couldn't be without you. You gave me a beautiful son that reminds me more and more of you each day. You're my everything. I love you, Mark."

"By the power vested in and the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

She smiled as I put my hand on her neck and caressed her cheek with my thumb. I pulled her slightly closer to me and kissed her as sweet as I could. We heard applause. But that couldn't stop me from kissing her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Calloway."

I pulled away gently. Her eyes were lit up. She was happy.


	43. Chapter 43

**THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS NORAH JONES RENDITION OF "LOVE ME TENDER" ORIGINALLY BY ELVIS PRESLY. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG.**

chapter 43

MARK

WE were now at the place for the celebration part of the wedding. It was decorated with bits of red, Aurora's favorite color, and bits of pink with bits of black. Black being to represent me.

"Ladies and gentleman; friends and family, please llet's settle down and allow Mr and Mrs Calloway to have their first dance as husband and wife."

I took Aurora gently by the hand and led her to the middle of the dancefloor. I held her close and tightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mrs Calloway." I whispered as we started dancing. She smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I like the sound of that. How does it feel to be married?"

"Better than I thought it would. You?"

"It feels really good. I'm married." she said laughing. I laughed with her and stoled a kiss from her.

"I want to have you all to myself for the next two weeks. Just you and me." She was about to say something but I cut off. "Mark will be with Glen. He has no problem watching him, Aurora."

"Where we going?"

"I remembered one day, you said that you always wanted to go to Italy. So...for the next two weeks, we're going to be in Italy."

Her face lit up. "I love you."

I smiled. "Love you, too." we kissed again. "I'll make sure to take damn good care of you, Aurora. You and the baby." I said pulling away.

_Love me tender, love me sweet  
>Never let me go<br>You have made my life complete  
>And I love you so<em>

_Love me tender, love me true  
>All my dreams fulfilled<br>For my darling I love you  
>And I always will<em>

_Love me tender, love me dear  
>Tell me who<br>I'll be yours through all the years  
>'Till the end of time<em>

_Love me tender, love me true  
>All my dreams fulfilled<br>For my darling, I love you  
>And I always will<em>

_Love me tender, love me true  
>All my dreams fulfilled<br>For my darling, I love you  
>And I always will<br>Always will_

After the dance, Paul came to dance with his daughter.

AURORA 

"DADDY." I said smiling.

"My babygirl." he said as we started dancing. "I'm proud of you. You've come a long way."

"Thanks."

0.0

Me and Mark sat at a small table in the middle of everyone else that was there. Mark got up suddenly and walked to another table. I looked around wondering what was going on. But then he came back with the baby.

"Mama" I smiled.

"My baby." I said taking him in my arms. "I love you." He burst out into giggles. I just laughed.

"I love you, Aurora." said Mark.

I smiled and leaned in towards him. "I love you, too." and we shared a kiss.

After a while, my dad came up and grabbed a mic.

"I just wanted to say, on behalf of my family, congratulations to both of you." I smiled. Then Mark grabbed my hand and held it gently. "Mark, thank you for coming into her life and making her the happiest I've seen her in a long time. I know I've given you two a hard time about being together. But I'm glad that you made me realize that you two just are meant to be together. I see how in love you two are with each other. You don't see that very often with couples these days. Aurora. My baby. I've watched you grow up and achieve so much in your life. I'm proud of you. Your mother and I love you very much. And again, thank you for giving me our first grandson. Hopefully it will be a while before I get another one." he said jokingly. We laughed.

"But no. Thank you for that. He's a joy to be around. Congratulations."

I got up and rushed over to my dad to hug him. Mark followed with the baby. After the toasts were finished, Mark got up and grabbed the mic.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight for this wedding. Me and Aurora appriciate it. Thank you for supporting us and...just for everything. Glen knows more than anyone, how hard it's been for me when it comes to relationships. After the last one that I was in, I really didn't want to go through that again. People ask what happend. What changed my mind about relationships and marriage. My answer? Simple. Aurora happened." he said putting his attention to me. I was holding the baby.

"She came into my life and changed everything. For the better, of course. Because of you, I was able to finally let someone into my life and allow myself to love again. Now I know, to a lot of my friends and family, you're probably thinking, 'who's this changed man? what has happened to him?' Well, love. And now that I have a son with Aurora, it's changed it completly. It's made me love better, see things differently. I appriciate things more now, than ever before."

He then signled me to go to him. So I bought the baby with me. He put his arm protectivly around me. "I married the love of my life. My best friend. I love you both." I smiled.

"We love you, too." We shared a kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

chapter 44

AURORA

THE next day, we left for our honeymoon in Italy. We left the baby with Glen. He said that he didn't have a problem watching the baby for us.

When we got to the hotel, it was beautiful. It had that European feel to it. When we got to the room, Mark told me to wait outside the room. He put all our bags in and came back out. Then he picked me up and took me in the room. I squealed, giggling.

"Mark!" He laughed and put me down on the bed. He was able to get the penthouse. "How did you afford this?" I asked curiously.

"It's called working and saving up money." he said getting on top of me as I laid down. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything. I appriciate it." he smiled and started kissing me on my neck. We made love until that evening. Mark was going to take me out to dinner. So I put on a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It showed the birthmark I had on my shoulder and the one I had near my collarbone. I had on red peeptoe heels and my hair slicked back into a neat ponytail. I put on my wedding ring, a necklace, and the bracelet that Mark gave me for christmas when we got back together.

Mark had on a black shirt with grey pants and dress shoes. He had on the watch that I gave him for christmas and he had his hair out.

"You look beautiful." said Mark kissing me.

I felt my face grow warm. " has really done wonders for me."

"Yes, it has." he replied staring at my breasts. They have gotten bigger because of the pregnancy. I cleared my throat. "Up here, honey." I told him smiling.

Unexpectedly, he pulled close and placed kisses where my birthmarks were. I sighed. "Mark..." I couldn't speak. But somehow I manged to say something. "Mark, it could wait until later."

"I'll try to wait that long."

I giggled. "Mark...why you have to make it hard for me?"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. Later." He replied pulling away.

We went to an Italian restaurant that served traditional Italian food. We ate until we were both too full to eat anymore. Then Mark took me out to this pla ce that had this huge fountain with stairs that you were able to go up. We spent what seemed like forever in each other's arms kissing.

Then, we went to this place where we noticed a large crowd. We made our way to the front only to find out that they were going have fireworks. They were going to have a fireworks show every other day. I was excited.

"We are so giong to come see the fireworks. Right, honey?"

He laughed. "If you want." he replied pulling me close to him.

We spend the entire honeymoon, going sight-seeing, and making love whenever possible. I love him so much. I'm glad to be his wife and to have him as the father of my son.


	45. Chapter 45

EPILOUGE 

MARK and Aurora have now been together for 26 years and married for 24 years. They have four children together: Mark Jr who is now 25 years old, and Hunter who is now 23 years old and are the only WWE Superstars other than their father to have an undefeated streak at Wrestlemania along with their sisters. Melody and Megan are identical twin girls who are now 22 years old and they are the youngest divas in the WWE. Megan is now the Divas Champion, Mark is the World Heavyweight Champion and Hunter is the WWE Champion. Melody and Megan are set to face each other at Wrestlemania for the Divas championship.

Aurora went back to school after her second child was born for her Masters Degree. To date, she is the first and only female commentator in the history of the WWE. She became the youngest commentator when she started out at the age of twenty. Just one week before graduating college. The same week that she met Mark. She graduated with her Master's Degree with the highest honors and a 4.0 gpa.

After almost 33 years of in-ring action in the WWE, Mark finally retired from in-ring action after that year's Wrestlemania. He set an all-time record at the Show of Shows. To date, not one WWE Superstar or Diva has yet to reach his undefeated streak. He retierd as a 15-time Champion. He got inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame the same year of his retirement. The first and only Superstar to recieve the honor of induction before retirement.

WWE HALL OF FAME CEREMONY 

MARK: The next inductee into this year's Hall of Fame is a rarerity in this buissness.

HUNTER: He has an undefeated streak at the Show of Shows: Wrestlemania.

MELODY: To date, he is a 15-time champion, holding every single title in the WWE in the Superstars division.

MEGAN: He is the only WWE wrestler, male or female, to get inducted before retirement. He is known as the American Badass, the Legandary Phenom, the Deadman. But for us, he's known simply as "Dad".

TOGETHER: Please welcome, the next inductee into this year's Hall Of Fame, The Undertaker!

the crowd roars and gives a standing ovation.  
>"'Taker! 'Taker! 'Taker! 'Taker! 'Taker! 'Taker!"<p>

"Thank you. Thank you. First of all, I would like to thank Vince Mchman. Before I came to the WWE, I was wrestling in another wrestling company. I left the company after a while only to get a call from Vince himself. At first I thought it was just simply a joke. But then when I realized that he was serious about wanting to sign me and wanting me to be with the company, I signed with WWE who was then WWF. The rest is history. So thank you Vince. If it wasn't you for giving me a call, I probably would not be here, where I'm standing right now."

(Applause) "Thank you Vince! Thank you Vince! Thank you Vince!"

"Thank you to the friends that I have made over the years in this company. You really are becoming like a family to me. Thank you to my children: Mark, Hunter, Melody, and Megan. You guys have put up with me and your mother being on the road alot. But you still loved what we did and supported us. I love you guys. To Aurora. All of you know her as the first and only female commentator in the WWE. But to me...she's my wife of 24 years. And the mother of my children."

(Applause and cheers)

"Thank you for always staying by my side and supporting me through everything. I know it hasn't been an easy road for us when we first started out. But with each year, it just became easier and easier to prove that we can make it and stay together and stay strong. I love you."

The camera shows Aurora smiling and blows a kiss to Mark.

"And finally to the fans..."

The crowd roars.

"...If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have been able to make it as far as I have in my career. Yes, I'm retiring from in-ring action. But that doesn't mean that I'm retiring completly from the WWE. I'll still be here. Just working backstage. So even if you don't see me, just know that I'm still around and that my heart is still in this buisness. Thank you for the suport that I have recieved from you all. Thank you."

THREE YEARS LATER 

MAKR: The next inductee, holds a special place in our hearts. She's been in the WWE for almost three decades.

HUNTER: She became the youngest commentator in the WWE at the age of twenty. One week before graduating from college with a 4.0 gpa and with the highest honors in her graduating class for that year. To date, she's the first, and the only female commentator in the history of the WWE.

MELODY: And to date, she's still the youngest commentator in the buisness.

MEGAN: To you, she's all of this. But she holds a special place in our hearts because we get to call her "Mom" So please welcome, the next inductee into this year's hall of fame...

TOGETHER: AURORA!

The crowd gives a standing ovation as she comes out and hugs her children.

"Thank you. I want to say thank you specifically to my mom and dad. Mom and Dad thank you for pushing me to always do my best in whatever I set my mind to. I know that you and I have had our differences in the past. But we've been able to put them aside and work together. I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad."

The camera points to Paul and Stephanie. "I love you." they says quietly.

"Thank you to my children. My little angels. You always supported me in this. Always my inspiration and the force behind what kept me going in this buisness for this long. To Mark. To you...the Undertaker. To me...my husband of 27 years. You always supported me. Wheter it be when I went for my Master's after having two children and a job. Or whether it be for anything else that I set my mind to. No, it hasn't always been easy for us. But we made it this far. We can make it another 27 years. Don't you think? I love you."

The camera points to Mark who smiles. "I love you."

"Thank you to the WWE Universe. The fans. You are some of the greatest fans I have met in my entire life."

The crowd cheers.

"Tha passion that you have as a fan for the WWE, is better than I ever thought possible. Becasue of you, we're able to do what we do every night. Thank you."

After Mark and Aurora have been married for a year, Mark's one year wedding anniversary to Aurora, was the tatatoo that he got on his chest of her name. Three years later, Aurora got his name and their children's names eight years later. Ten years later, he tattooed his children's names near the tattoo that he has on his stomach and their birthdays.

They both say that even though the road to where they are now hasn't always been easy for niether one of them, they don't regret not listening to the negative things said about being in a relationship with each other. It's made the relationship stronger and able to withstand every negative thing thrown at them. Now, they are happily married with a family of their own.

Five years after Aurora was inducted, her and Mark became grandparents to Mark Jr's first child. A baby girl that him and his wife decided to name 'Aurora'. After his mother.

-THE END-

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THE STORY. **


End file.
